Jouney Till the End
by Queen Luana
Summary: [REMADE!] After Yuna's sending in Kilika, the young Jentl decides to go on a pilgrimage as well. But many people don't like this decission, and soon she'll find out her Pilgrimmage will lead to many difficulties. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Journey till the end**

_**by Queen Luana**_

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters and places etc. Appearing in this story belong to Squaresoft and are rightfully not mine. Just borrowing them. ;)

**Chapter I**

**The dance**

I closed my eyes, I could no longer see it. Pyreflies surrounded the entire town, while the summoner sent the souls of the people we had last to the Farplane. Warm tears ran down my cheek and dripped onto the ground. Beside me I could hear my mother cry over the death of our little brother. Her sobbing were heart crushing.

I eyed the other people of Kilika ; they were all in tears. The summoners guardians stood a couple of feet away from me, all carefully observing the dance. The one standing closest to me was a young main, I guessed he was near 18. His wild blonde hair waved gentle in the cool breeze. A guardian, what would it feel like being one ? Knowing the one you are protecting from death is because… he or she has to die ? I felt my stomach do a back-flip. I knew I could never.

Seeing the pyreflies flying up suddenly I could feel a strange emotion, I believe, a desire. A desire to matter. A guardian, no that was way out of my range. I would not be able to stand by a person like that, knowing I was protecting her for nothing at all. I forced myself to observe the young summoner again. While she danced her brown hair swept around, so did her long blue skirt. The sun reflected on her staf. I knew I could matter. Not a guardian.

I would be a summoner.

After the sending I left immediately, not crying anymore. My journey was set, I knew. As I crawled into my bed I kept staring at the ceiling, or at least, what was left of it. Yes, I would start my pilgrimage tomorrow. I would first recieve my very first aeon in Kilika Temple. Then I would take the ferry to Besaid and then I would travel past Luca. I wouldn't halt there, I would bring the Calm before the end of this year. While so many 'would's ran through my mind, I slowly fell asleep.

I got up early, kissed my mother and left for Kilika Woods. Outside everyone was trying to rebuild our town. It would be a much more simple way if I'd just do that instead of becoming a summoner, but I kept on walking.

Killika Port was quiet. No youthlings running around anymore, no old ladies sitting on the shore, watching the broad ocean. I reached the end of our town and went into the woods. Here I'd have to be more careful. Fiends were lurking between the trees. However, this day I ran into not a single fiend, and I reached the temple in a new record of 7 minutes.

I bounded up the stairs, passing other people who visited the temple to pray. I looked out for the young lady summoner but didn't see her. She must've been tired of her sending the other day. As soon as I enterred the main hall of Kilika temple, I heard the hymn of the fayth. There were four people in the temple. An old couple, praying at High Summoner Braska's statue and a slightly younger woman who was also praying. The fourth person was the priest standing near the stairs, leading to the chamber of the Fayth. He was the guy I needed.

I greeted him with the prayer and so did he. "Goodday, Jentl," he said warmly, his face showing even more wrinkles than it already did. "Came to pray for those we lost, have you?" This was it. I vowed my hands and shook my head, sweeping my long brown hair from one side to another. Worried he laid his hand on my shoulder. "Then what is it, dear?" "I..." I didn't know if I could say it. The lump in my throat was disturbing. "I want to become a summoner," I spit out the words.

I heard a few gasps of amazement going through the hall. The old couple did their prayer and when they got up they smiled. The priest however, did not seem as delighted as they did. His hand clasped my shoulder and he gently pulled me with him towards the exit. "Let's go have a walk, Jentl," he muttered.

We walked around a bit in front of the temple. "Where did you get this sudden thought from?" he asked. "Was it your family?" "No, I didn't even tell them yet," I mumbled, I didn't want anyone to overhear our conversation. "It was the sending, last night. I started thinking. What if Sin returns? Then everything will start all over. I want to matter. I want to help our town."

He sighed and observed me before sighing again. "Jentl," he then said slowly. "How old are you now." "Fifteen, but..." "Fifteen..." He shook his head in a disapproving way. "You do realise that if you really go on a pilgrimage, you'll be one of the youngest summoner who ever lived?" "Yesterday's summoner was young as wel," I protested. "But still quite a few years older than you. Besides, the summoner you saw last night, was Lady Yuna, daughter of High Summoner Braska. She has lived for many years under the circomstances of summoners, Sin and the Calm."

I was indignant about his reaction. What if I defeated Sin and brought back the Calm? He'd act differently if he knew what great things I would accomplish. Again he clasped my shoulders tighly. "I'm just an old man and you're still a young combative woman. If this is what you really want, I can't stop you. But you do realise what a summoner's duty is?" I stared straight into his eyes, without blinking, then nodded.

He stared back and nodded as well. "Talk to your family, find a guardian you can thrust and meet me in the temple." I nodded letting go a little smile and ran down the stairs. "And Jentl!" I stopped and turned around. He gazed at me with a look of pitty. "Take your time." I continued running.

I just stared at the fish on my plate. My mother had burned it a little and was still sobbing quietly while she, my older brother and I sat at the diner table. Joen, a muscular young man with long, brown, curled hair poured some water in his glass than drunk all in one time. I laid down my fork and knife, breathed in deeply and said in one breath: "I'm gonna be a summoner."

A glass fell into pieces onto the flour. My brother's jaw hung loose and his hand was shaking, my mother turned white. I don't know if it was rage, or fear, probably both. I glanced at both of them and continued. "I'm gonna look for a guardian. Then I'll recieve an aeon at the temple. And then I'll travel all around Spira. And I don't want either of you to stop me." My lip thrilled. I knew what my mother had been through the last days. Saying this was as hard for her at it was to me. _Don't cry, mother, please don't._

"Jentl," Joen finally said after a long silence. "I won't stop you, but please think all of this through. Just a week ago there already came a new summoner. Remember Dona? And Lady Yuna..." "I don't care!" I screamed now on the verge of tears. "Haven't you heard the rumours? More and more summoners are disappearing! What if they disappear as well, then who'll beat Sin? But I will find a great guardian, who will protect me! And I'll make it to the ruins of Zanarkand and you'll be proud, just wait! Entire Kilika will be beaming with pride! I'll be the youngest High Summoner who ever lived!" I stood up and left the room. Inhaling deeply I threw myself onto my bed, afterwards I burst into tears.

_So? What do you think? There'll be more soon, just give me some time. But in the meanwhile, please read and review! And be gentle! ;) Thanx._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II **

**Audax, Pyrefly and I**

"Haven't you ever thought of being a guardian, Audax?" I dropped a hint with a little blush on my cheeks. It was midday. Until now, I hadn't find anyone who was willing to be my guardian. Most probably because I hadn't asked anyone. Audax shrugged and dipped his pensil into the brownish paint. "I don't know, why?" "Oh, just... You know," I muttered.

He slowly and carefully painted a beautiful flower on my upper shoulder, then decorated it with lines and bows.

Audax was the newest member of our beloved Kilika Beasts. He was keeper and was darn good at it as well. He was slightly muscular and half a year older than me. He always wore a short and a loose white shirt, different from all the other players of the Kilika Beasts. I was friendly with all of them, but I had a special place in my heart for Audax. And, so I heard, so did he with me.

He softly blew on my shoulder. "There, done." I looked at it and smiled. "Thank you." Then I gazed at the calm ocean. "You seem a little absent, today," Audax suddenly declared. "I – uh – don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled. "Come on, what?" he said stabbing me with his elbow. "No I..." "Eeeeey! What are the two love birds talking about, huh?"

Audax grinned. "Shut it, Isken!" he said. Isken just laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around the both of us. "Love is in the –aiiiiir!" he sang to the melody of the hymn. I slapped him in the face. "Leave it, we're not a couple. I need to tell him something." "You wanna kiss him?" Isken grinned and pouted his lips. This time Audax slapped him. "Get lost." "Oh come on! All of your most erotic secrets are safe with me," Isken dared us. "Just tell your uncle Isken, baby!" He pulled me tightly against his chest. "I don't want to!" "Come on, Jenny!" "I don't..." "Show it to the world!" I pushed him off. "I'm going on a pilgrimage!" I screamed irate.

They both turned pale. I could not look at them anymore and turned away. "Jen, geez, I'm so sorry," Isken whispered. After those words we were all struck dumb. "W-When?" Audax finally stumbled. "I don't know," I sighed pressing my eyelids closed with my hand. "I mean, I'm not even a summoner yet nor do I have a guardian but my decision is made, I'm leaving." Isken clapped his hands and stood up after Audax had looked at him. "I'm just gonna, you know, inform the guys..." After that he ran off.

We were silent for a while. Then Audax turned to me. "Jentl, I know you for a long time now and, although I am aware that ones you've found your guardian you leave, I'd be honoured, Jen. And with your approval, I'd like to be your guardian." I didn't know anything to say in response. I wanted him with me, that's what I had been thinking of all day. My long pause made him think I turned him down. "Uh, if you don't want me to be..."

I grabbed him at his shoulders. "Of course I want you! I want you more than anyone in all of Spira!" I quickly released him."But what will your parents say?" "What did your's say?" I swallowed away the lump and stared at my feet. "They weren't that happy." He slightly nodded. "I'm sorry." He hugged me and I closed my eyes. Something comforting went through me as he gently hold me in his arms. He'd be with me through all the hard times. Till the end.

Audax paced up and down in front of the stairs leading to the chamber of the Fayth. I had been in there for hours and he was slowly getting tired of waiting. Wait... _Step step step_, his footsteps echoed through the room. What time would it be? Near sundown? _Step step step._ He threw one look upon the door of the chamber the continued. _Step step step._ He ran up the stairs till the center, then ran down again and continued pacing. _Step step step._ He heard a soft rumble en then the door of the chamber slid open.

It was as dark back in the hall as it had been inside the chamber. The only light came from four torches, each placed in the corners of the room. As I staggered inside, everything turned in front of my eyes. Vaguely, I could see Audax standing near the stairs. I sank down onto my knees, all energy had been drained away, since that Fayth flew straight through me. I heard the heavy steps of Audax striding up the stairs and soon I felt his hands around my shoulders. "Jentl? Can you hear me?" I threw my arms around his neck happily. "I did it, Audax, I did it. Now I'm a summoner. Now I can make Kilika proud." Then I dozed off in his arms.

As the light outside the temple shined on my face I smiled. Audax supported me while we walked across the courtyard. He kept mumbling something in the way offf: "You can't handle this, Jentl, you're too young." Hell, I wasn't! I was a summoner, if I had been too young I was probably still inside praying. People ran to me and prayed. "It's okay," I whispered and stood on my own legs.

It was my first day as a summoner and already everyone adressed me with 'Lady Jentl' or 'Lady Summoner'. I smiled and prayed for them as well. I was so happy. Never before had I been that happy in my entire life. "Lady Jentl." An old lady approached me with unsteady steps. She held a long light blue staf in both her hands with at the end a round ball. She held it out to me. "It was my daughter's. She wanted to become a summoner just like yourself, until Sin came." A tear ran down her cheek and she closed my hand around it, tightly. "I want you to have it, Lady Jentl, please show us your summon."

I eyed the staf and then turned to Audax. He just nodded and I knew what to do. Everyone slowly backed off as I raised the staf. This was my moment, my pride. I swept it around and a large red glyph appeared on the ground, shining brightly. I kneeled and the ground was torn appart by a huge beast. It roared mighty as I was thrown into the air. I did not show any fear, there was no need to be afraid either. This was my aeon, my very first aeon. He was firy red and had large black horns.

As we came down he carefully placed me on his shoulder and we landed on the ground he put down and roared again. Some younger kids ran off in fear. I caressed his head. "Your name will be Mammoth." He roared terrifying and the people surrounding us prayed. Only Audax didn't. That did it. That was the start of my pilgrimige.

The whole town came to see us off. I was surprised, but most of all touched. They did care. Even my mother and brother came. Although mum was still very sad and actually didn't want me to leave, she made me a shoulder bag of Coyote leather and stuffed it full of Potions and Phoenix Downs and Remedies. I promised her I'd send her a sphere every time I stayed the night at a town.

I was wearing what I found the best outfit for going on a pilgrimage. Firm mountain boats and a long dark reddish cape with a cap. White top and sand-coloured shorts. Beside Audax, I wasn't travelling alone. Our dog which we named Pyreflywould go along on my pilgrimage. And the Kilika Beasts would go along till Luca, where the Blitzball Season was about to begin.

"All aboard!" the captain yelled. All the habitants of Kilika started waving and shouting. "Travel safe, Lady Jentl!" "Good luck!" "May fiends stay away from your path!" I waved when the first tears burned in my eyes. This was it. This was the last time I would ever see the town where I grew up. I prayed for them. Some kids jumped into the water and tried to swim after us but soon their mums called them back. It only took a few minutes, then Kilika went out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III **

**Besaid**

We arrived at Besaid rather quickly. A priester came to greet us when we set foot on the shore. "Welcome to Besaid, Lady Summoner," he greeted and prayed. "My name is Jentl," I prayed. "I wish to visit your temple." "Of course, Lady Summoner." Pyrefly saw some kids play on the beach with a Blitzball and quickly left to join their fun. Meanwhile, Audax and I went to the town of Besaid. We encountered a few Coyotes on the way, but arrived safely without any need of Potions nor Remedies.

The temple of Besaid wasn't as large as the one back at Kilika. But it had nearly the same structure. The Cloister of Trials didn't earn it's name. All we had to do was move one sphere and we already reached the hall leading to the Chamber of the Fayth.

"So uh, guess you're going in again huh?" I turned to Audax. "Yes." "What actually happens in there?" I sighed impatient. "Can't this wait?" "I'm just curious." "So, it can wait," I said and walked up the stairs. "Jentl!" I stopped. "You were so, exhausted, last time. What happens?" I smiled. "It takes lots of energy." "Oh..." He stared at the ground. "Anything else?" He shook his head. I turned and enterred the chamber.

After obtaining my second aeon, Aero, we stayed the night in the boat. Then I remembered what I promised my family and left the boat. With the sphere in my hands I took shots of all Besaid. The shore, the temple, the waterfall. Plus I summoned my newest aeon for them. Then I found a nice quiet spot near a lake where I took my time to talk. "It's great out here, Besaid is really beautiful and the people are so nice," I told. "But, although it's only a day, I already miss you. I also now just realise I can tell you whatever you want, you'll never answer. But, maybe it's best that way. I... I don't wan't anyone to distract me from my duty. I must finish my pilgrimage."

We left Besaid at daybreak. That's one town, how many yet to come? I counted on my fingers. Djose, Macalania... "Something's up?" Audax asked as he leaned over beside me to watch the ocean. "Four more," I said. "Including Zanarkand, four more temples to go." He sighed. "You're really looking forward to it, aren't you?" I looked at him as if he had just wished for Spira's end. "Of course I am, once it's over the Calm will come." "You do realise that's not all?" he asked. I casted my look on the calm water. "Yes."

"And that doesn't matter to you?" I glared at him. "You know, Audax, the moment you asked to be my guardian I thought that would mean you'd be at my side and approve my decisions." Ashamed he looked away. "Actually I didn't want you to go on a pilgrimage at all. I just came along because, well... I wasn't able to say goodbye that early." I sighed irritated. "I don't believe it! That's all?" He nodded.

"That's just great! I thought you were reallywith me!When the time comes, you're even gonna try to stop me, aren't you?" I cried. The Kilika Beasts noticed my outburst. "That's just great, Audax! That's great!" I breathed fast, tired of shouting. The following moments, niether of us were able to speak. "Trouble in paradise," Deim muttered to his comrads. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind by listening to the rushing of the ocean. "I promise..." I glanced at Audax. "I won't stop you." My tongue ran over my lips. "You mean that?" He looked at me, his face red of tears. "Do I look like I don't mean it?" he yelled and whiped his tears away.

I went quiet and heard him weeping silently. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I wanted him with me, but he was, emotionally, not ready to be a guardian. But seeing him like that brought a lump in my throat, yet again. "Jentl, I'm sorry," he shrieked. "But I mean, you've been my best friend since I came to Kilika Port. And now knowing you're leaving. The Calm will be so strange without you. While you were in the chamber of the Fayth yesterday it only reached my mind, what after you beat up Sin?" "Nice wording," I smiled. He didn't confirm it funny. "Well, what do I do afterwards? Enjoy the beginning of the Calm?" I had no answer to it. "I never ordered you to become my guardian, I didn't even ask," was all I could say, and I assumed it was enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

**On our way to Luca**

It took us quite a while to arrive at Luca. After one night we still weren't there. Audax and I barely spoke. I wondered what was to become of us, a guardian and his summoner arguing wasn't right. I just waited alone in my room, till we would finally arrive at Luca. From there, it would just be Audax, Pyrefly and I.

I woke up at noon, then I went for a walk on the deck. Beside Audax, the Kilika Beasts, Pyrefly and I there were barely people on the ship. I wondered whether I would once have the pleasure of meeting Lady Yuna again. She was, just as myself, a young summoner, someone who would understand how I felt. Till then, I was the only one who did.

When I was gazing at the wide open sea, Audax also walked by. We glanced at each other for a moment, then he proceeded walking without saying anything at all. The Kilika Beasts were practicing some shots on the deck. At least _they_ were having fun. Since I had lots of spare time I spend it watching them and cheering. "Let's do that Volley Shot again, right guys?" Kuluka proposed. "RIGHT!" It was quite a sight seeing three of them performing the Volley Shot at the same time.

"Go Kilika Beasts!" I screamed. "Woohoo!" They smiled and bowed. I laughed. "Isn't Audax practicing with us?" Deim suddenly said. "No, I believe he and the summoner would better go straight on to Djose Temple," Kuluka stated. I bit my nails. Of course, the tournament. "Then who will be keeper?" I stood up and quietly walked inside. I found Audax downstairs, practicing. He bounced a Blitzball on his knee, then on his chest, tapped it with back of his heel and back on his knee. I went down the stairs and covered his eyes. The ball dropped onto the flour and slowly rolled to the other side of the room.

"Guess who?" He smiled and pulled my hands away. "Oh, I thought it was Isken." I gave him a friendly smack on the shoulder. "That's mean," I mumbled. He grinned then wrapped his arm aroun my shoulders. "We cool again?" I smiled and nodded. "They're waiting for you outside." "Huh?" I smirked. "You guys are never gonna win the tournament if you don't even practise together." He beamed and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks, Jen!"

He bounded up the stairs and I heard the door fell shut. All I could do was rub the cheek he had kissed. I closed my eyes and pictured him touching me, holding me, kissing me. I quickly woke from the fantasy. What was I thinking! He was my guardian, my friend! It was almost like betraying him, betraying my duty as a summoner. I liked him, but that's all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

**Walking the Mi'ihen Highroad**

Not long after Audax and I made up, we moored at Luca, where some speechers introduced us. "They had a rough time back home, and still they're here to entertain us! Give it up ladies and gentlemen for the Kilika Beasts!" Proud and full of triumph our beloved Kilika Beasts set foot into Luca. I smiled. "This time that trophy goes back to Kilika!" Audax shouted and they all let go yells of agreement. I just clapped my hands. Audax turned around and smiled at me. I just waved.

"The first match is the Al Bhed Psyches versus the Besaid Aurochs," Isken informed while they were in their dressing rooms. "Besaid Aurochs? I heard they sucked last year," I said sitting down next to Audax on one of the benches. "And the years before that," he grinned. I laughed loudly. "And after that it's us versus... oh-oh..." Isken slowly turned pale. "The Luca Goers."

There were several groans. "Those guys always win!" Deim cried. "I heard they went to Kilika temple to pray for some competition, show offs," Audax muttered and kicked hardly against the blitzball, causing it to fly across the room. He peeked at me. "It's probably best you go get yourself a seat. It ain't that easy to get one." "Okay, good luck guys!" "See yah."

Almost entire Spira was there to watch the Blitzball Tournament. Even Maester Seymour, one of the Four maesters, was there. I found myself a good spot. From where I was sitting I had a clear view on the sphere. Speaking of which... I quickly held out one from my shoulder bag and turned it on at the moment they started filling the sphere with clear blue water. First came the Besaid Aurochs which, to my greatest surprise, was under command of one of Lady Yuna's summoners.That oughta mean she was there too!

I looked around the stadium but it was a meaningless effort. There were far too many people. However, the Besaid Aurochs strangely enough won the game from the Al Bhed. Everyone cheered went they went back to their dressing rooms. "What a surprise, ladies and gentlemen! The Besaid Aurochs won and are going to the finals! Next round, the Kilika Beasts versus our very own Luca Goers!"

I cheered harder than anyone in the stadium when the Kilika Beasts under the lead of Kulukan swam into the sphere. "Come guys! Yeah!" I screamed and whistled. I saw Audax waving at me and as soon as his team mates saw me they joined in. Audax took his place near the goal and everyone split up, so did the Luca Goers. "Everyone in their places? Three, two, one... BLITZ OFF!" The ball shot up and was immediately caught by Isken, who quickly made his way to the opponent's goal.

"As you might know, the Kilika Beasts have a new keeper! We'll see how that guy'll keep up!" Isken dodged incoming tackles from the Luca Goers and headed straight for their keeper. "And Isken of the Kilika Beasts is approaching the goal, he gets ready to shoot and... AW! Venom tackled by Bickson and he takes the ball! That's gotta heart, people!" There was a loud groan heard among the audience and even I clenched my teeth in pain. "And Bickson is making his way to the Kilika Beasts' goal." I crossed my fingers. Come on, Audax! "He shoots!" The ball shot at an amazing speed towards our goal and almost all supporter's of Kilika jumped up. Audax reached out and easily caught the ball in the palm of his hand. "Great save by Kilika's new keeper!"

There were loud cheers heard and he threw the ball back in the game. "We'll be seeing more of that young man soon but oh-oh, Bickson doesn't look that happy! He's picking a fight with Kilika's keeper!" I could see Bickson pushing Audax hard in the chest in a threatening way. Audax swung his fist at him. That did it. In less than a second he and Bickson were at each other's throat. "Hey!" I let go a yell. "Knock it off!"

No one's attention was with the game anymore; everyone was looking at the battle between Bickson and Audax. Bickson smackeked Audax in the face but Audax immediately thumped him in his stomach, causing him to collapse with pain. The other Luca Goers now joined the fight. I knew Audax was a though guy, but when I saw Graav and Balgerda interfiering, I knew he was in trouble. "Aw! The Luca Goers are really giving that guy everything they got! Aw... that's gotta hurt!" Their were gasps of horror between the people of Kilika, but loud cheers and applause at those of Luca. And before you could say Blitzball, the audience was beating each other up as well.

But I couldn't keep my eyes off of Audax. He was injured badly. One more knock would floor him. It did. After Graav hit him ain the face ones more his eyes fell shut and he slowly sank to the bodem of the sphere. I gasped for breath, my face turned white of rage and fear. I couldn't think clear anymore. Before I knew what I was doing I had already raised my staff and summoned Mammoth.

I jumped onto his back and together we strode to the sphere. Audax had already fallen out of it and was lying unconcious on the ground bellow. Roaring, Mammoth kept people away from us. I searched my bag for Potions. God, I only had four with me! I quickly poured a first one down his throat. Nothing. Then a second. "Audax? Can you hear me? Say something if you can!" He just groaned quietly. "Mammoth lay him on your back." With his strong paws he lifted Audax from the ground and threw him over his shoulder. I pulled him along at his necklace. "Come on, to the lockers."

"I'll – be fine..." "No you won't! Forfeit the game!" I ordered Isken. "Then we'll lose!" Audax cried. I clapped him on the shoulder and he almost faded of pain. "Fine, if you wana play, go ahead, but Audax stays here!" There was moaning amongst there group and I scowled at them. "You want him to die in there or something?" All they could do in response was moan again. "_Will the Kilika Beasts please report back to the sphere? If you are not here within three minutes, you'll lose the game._"

"We can't play without our keeper!" Deim cried. "Please!" "No," I said cooly. "He's staying here, period." "_Kilika Beasts report to the sphere, please._" They moaned ones more, begging for mercy, then turned around and left the room. Audax slowly pulled himself up. "Thanks a lot, Jen, thank you very much! Aw!" He clasped his arm in pain and I pulled out another Potion. "This is my last," I said as he drunk all. He coughed a little. "I'm still feeling lousy."

He closed his eyes and lied down on the bench. I smiled. "Hey, guardian." He looked at me and laughed a little. "The summoner who has to look after the guardian... Nice." "Yeah, I guess you realy ARE lousy." He smiled and closed his eyes again. Pyrefly who sat next to him, whined and licked his face. He smiled and petted him. "That bastard Bickson..." I nodded showing I understood. "After this I'll be your guardian for good. I'll just Blitzball after... ah... you know..." I held his hand. "Thank you, Audax." I put the sphere I recorded early on my lap and smiled. "Wanna see how badly you got beaten up?" He sat up. "Bring it."

We all stood at the stairs leading to the Mi'ihen highroad. "This is where our roads part," Kulukan sighed. I nodded. "Too bad you guys lost." "Ah, we'll do better next year," Deim smiled. "Next year we won't be so stupid to put Isken in the goal as a replacement." "Wha-" We all laughed. They prayed for us. "Good luck, Lady Jentl." I prayed as well. "A safe journey back home." Audax, Pyrefly and I walked up the stairs. "Goodbye, Lady Jentl!"

Soon we found ourselves walking the sandy path of the Mi'ihen Highroad. The sun rose high above us at the cloudless sky and burned our skins. "I think I'm gonna burn to ashes here," I sighed, waving my hand to create some sort of alternate fan. Sweat was dripping off of my chin. I could of course just summon Aero and use him as a sun-block, but that would look pretty weird, wouldn't it?

I laid my staf over my shoulder and peeked at Audax. He had no need of carrying a weapon, since he enhanced Black Magic. I on the other hand needed my staf to summon aeons and perform sendings. Till now, I had no need of doing the second but that time would soon come.

Soon I would hear of 'Operation Mi'ihen'...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

**Operation Mi'ihen**

Halfway on our way across Mi'ihen Highroad, we encountered some Chocobo Knights. I overheard something about an operation involving machina, but most important, Sin. Then they ran off. "You heard what they were talking about?" I asked Audax who looked as the three knights disappeared out off sight. "They said something about luring Sin, then beating it with machina." I looked at him full of disbelieve. "But machina can't beat Sin, only the Final Summon can!" I said confidently. He nodded, placed his fist at his mouth and thought deeply. "I think we oughta go check it out." He strode after the Chocobo Knights and I followed with quick small steps. I had a bad feeling about this...

We didn't get that far. At the end of the Highroad we were stopped by a Crusader. "I am awfully sorry, Lady Summoner, I cannot let you pass." Two Chocobo Knights arrived. "Lucil and Elma reporting for duty." "Sir!" the Crusader said and opened again. Between the time they opened and closed I could see many machina standing at each side off the road. And somewhere in a far distance saw a couple of chocobos pulling along a larg cage. Audax saw it too.

"Listen, I demand to know what takes place behind this gates." "Ha-Has no one informed you either, Lady Summoner?" He sighed deeply. "Behind this gates the Crusaders and the Al Bhed are preparing for Operation Mi'ihen, my lady. The Crusaders lure Sin in, the Al Bhed beat it." "But how will you lure him? You can't order an enormous creature like Sin?" "We are bringing Sinspawn from all over Spira. Sin will be attracted to them without any further trouble." I was disgusted. Mighty disgusted. "What are you thinking? Luring Sin in, the idea only!" I cried throwing my looks at the sky. "It's sick, that's what it is! A suicide mission!" "With all do respect, Lady Summoner," the Crusader said, a blush of anger on his cheeks. "The Al Bhed managed to come up with ancient machina, just as powerful as the mighty aeons."

"Nothing is as powerful as the Final Aeon! Nothing!" I cried slightly insulted. "I must ask you to leave, Lady Summoner!" the Crusader spoke through clenched teeth. "I cannot let you pass!" Audax pulled at my shoulder. "Jentl, come on. We're not going through." After throwing a final dirty look at the Crusader, I let Audax take me back.

When we arrived back at the travel agency, I was still ranting and raving. "It's the sickest idea I ever heard off! As powerful as the Final Aeon, puh-lease!" I sulked. "Did that guy even realise what he was talking about? I mean – did he even have the slightest idea?" "This is gonna give entire Spira major problems," Audax sighed. We checked in and then sat outside a while, talking. "I thought machina were forbidden by the teachings," I said. "They are blinded by their foolish believe they can handle Sin," Audax mumbled.

I looked at my side. Because of the cliff I couldn't see what was exactly going on back at the camp where Operation Mi'ihen was almost starting. "Their campain is futile," Audax sighed again. I pulled out some straws of fresh green grass and smelled it. It smelled great. Audax rose from the ground and slapped the dust from his pants. Then he paced up and down as he did so many times. I petted Pyrefly's head, who was lying on the ground next to me. He moaned quietly. "God, Audax, I can't take this any more! I have to know what's going on out there!"

He grabbed me at my shoulders his face reeking with fear. "What? Are you crazy? It's mighty dangerous out there! You'll get killed if you set one foot near those machina!" "I can't just stay here wondering of, 'what's going on?', 'has Sin arrived yet?', 'how many people are dead?'." A single tear ran down my cheek. "They're all gonna get killed! Every single one of them!" "I – I..." There was nothing he could say. He shook his head firmly. "I know! I know! But there's nothing we can do! We can't save them." I pulled my staf out of the dry ground and threw it over my shoulder once more. "I'm going, you can't stop me. But as a guardian, it's your duty to protect me." I turned my back on him. I had nearly reached the bridge when I finally heard his footsteps approaching me, gaining on me. In the far distance, I could hear fainted screaming.

Till that moment, I had never had to run with staf and shoulderbag. It was hard, when I reached the gate I was exhausted, my feet were aching but still I forced myself to keep running. The screaming grew louder, closer, more horrifying... Then I saw it. For the first time in my life I saw it. Then I stopped. It was so far away from me, yet so dangerously close by. My staf clattered onto the ground. "Sin..." He was monstrous, enormous. Awful. He had an uncountable number of eyes on his forehead, below it the most enormous jaw any creature alive could ever imagine, and that's all it was. That was Spira's fear. That was what everyone dreaded so badly.

Lowering my eyes, I saw hundreds of Crusaders fighting on the beach, struggling for Spira's existence, Sin's death. Huge canons fired at Sin, not able to hurt him at all. All they could was giving the Crusaders down there an even harder time than they were already living. Everytime they hit Sin, more fiends came of. On the solid ground on which we stood I saw several Sinspawn crawling around. It was a faillure already, and the battle hadn't even ended yet. Once more, Spira would lose.

It was a dilema. I knew there was no chance of winning, yet I couldn't quite simply stand there watching. "What should I do?" I cried softly. Audax supportingly laid his hands on my shoulders. "There's nothing you can do, right now. It's best for all of us, if you stay alive and complete your pilgrimage." I nodded slightly and stared at the ground. "There must be something I can do..." He shook his head. "No." I cried bitterly. So many people were dying. And all I could do was wait until it had ended. I closed my eyes, hoping it would be over soon. Hoping Sin would leave, giving the survivors one more chance. Audax squeezed my left shoulder. "Something's happening."

I forced myself to open my eyes. My jaw hung loose. Sin created some sort of barrier around his huge body. Some sort of energetic field. "I don't lik the look of that," Audax mumbled, not letting go of my shoulders. Pyrefly started barking loudly. Then he yelped and ran of. "I don't like it at all." At that moment the field extended. I screamed in terror. It crushed everyone who was still standing on the beach, fighting for their lives. One moment, then they were gone. I saw it extending more, approaching us at terrifying speed. "We're to close!" I stumbled backwards and bumped into Audax. He quickly pussed me onto the ground as I heard a loud noise as if some sort of wind blew straight into my ears. "MIGHTY GUARD!"

That was all I heard before the shield hit us. And all I could do was scream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII **

**Drowning in sorrow**

Thanks to Audax' mighty guard, the shield had less effect on us. We both got blown backwards, me still screaming my lungs out, tightly gripping Audax' hand. We fell down and I saw, fear cluthing my breath, Audax banging hard with is head against a rock. His eyes fell shut. I fell onto him and laid there for a while. In a distance, seeming so far, being so close. I could hear a connon firing, Sin roaring. Another explosion and the ground trembled. I forced myself to get up, looked at my hands and screamed. They were covered with blood, but not mine. Warm soft blood, dripping off my hands and soaking through Audax' shirt. I shook my head. "No..." I raised my hands. "CURA!"

A bright light covered him, but he didn't respond. "No! In the name of Yevon, work! CURA!" The same effect. "CURA CURA CURA!" I cried. "CURAAAA!" I laid down my head on his chest, sobbing loudly. I cried, then screamed. I screamed his name, screamed for him to come back, to hold me, to comfort me. I screamed as if it were the only thing I could do. It mostly was the only thing I could do.

Strong arms grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back, but I would not let go of him. Desperate I clunged to his shirt, still crying. But the hands pulled mine open and pulled me up. "No – no, my guardian!" I cried. I turned around and clasped the man's collar. "You must help him!" It was a young man, and by the looks of it, a Crusader. He had a patch of black hair on top of his head and his face was bleeding on several places. He pointed at two other man. "You two!" They saluted. "Sir!" "Take him to Djose temple, do whatever you can to save him!" "Yes, sir!" They lifted Audax carefully off the ground and carried him away.

My sight was blurred with tears. "I thank you, sir! How can I ever..." "Are you a summoner?" I clammed up. A Summoner... Without Audax at my side I would have to give up on my pilgrimage. He was the only guardian at my side, except for Pyrefly, but Pyrefly. A couple of feet away from me I saw my staf, jammed between a couple of rocks. "Yes, I – I am." "Lady Summoner, please, many of us have died. Knowing that they will become fiends would only increase our grief and..." "Yes, I'll send them," I said quietly before he could end his sentence. I pulled my staf from the piles and followed him.

As we walked further and further down Djose Highroad, I slowly started feeling a burning pain down my leg and found it difficult to stand on. Not willing to complain I kept on limping, as he led me to the beach, where already another summoner was waiting, staf clutched tightly in her hands. "Lady Yuna," I said surprised. She hadn't changed a bit since I last saw her at Kilika Port, only now, her face was overrun by even more sorrow. As our eyes met, the only thing we were able to do was nod quietly, then turn our eyes away. We both had too many things on our mind to talk. While we both took our place, I scanned the beach and was struck with horror. Hundreds of bodies were lying on the sand and the water was coloured red of the fresh blood. I held my staf tightly looked down and saw my hands too were covered with blood. I closed my eyes and started dancing.

Turning around and sweeping my staf, all I could think of was Audax. What were they doing to him right now? Would he be okay? When I opened my eyes once I could see the pyreflies twirling and rising towards the clouded sky. On the verge of tears I continued dancing, carefully putting on foot next the other turning and sweeping from side to side. In the corner of my eye I could see Yuna doing the same thing. Warm tears ran dow my cheeksand I sobbed quietly. My very first sending. Already I was hoping it would be my last.

The sending took all night. After everyone on the beach had finally left off for the Farplane, we still needed to send those who had been struck down by the Sinspawn. Exhausted, Lady Yuna and I went to the Djose temple. I didn't want to go. Every step I took brought me closer to the truth. Was Audax dead, or did he make it out alive? God, please be fine. Halfway the bridge I fell onto my knees. A little rock had cause me to trip and fysically and emotionally drained I found no strength to stand up. I just sat there, until footsteps approached me and someone crouched at my side.

"Come, you need rest," Lady Yuna's soft voice whispered. I weeped and brought my hand to my face. "I can't... I can't go to Djose temple..." I whispered. "My guardian... He was close to death when I last saw him... They brought him there... What if... if..." I broke down again, sobbing extremely loud now. She held my shoulders and slowly helped me up. "Sometimes you must face your fears. You can't run from it. Many people lost ones precious to them today." Her words somehow comforted me.

I nodded and together we approached the temple. It was an incredible sight. The temple was huge itself, but aside that, giant rocks were floating near it's peak, lighting slashing between them. The amazing sight stopped my tears. Lady Yuna let go strode towards the temple. "Lady Yuna!" She stopped and turned. I swallowed. "I must ask, who was the brain behind ths masacre?" She was silent for a moment. Then she sadly shook her head. "The only blame is to Sin." Then she went inside. I just stood there thinking. Sin... I would beat him, I would.

Two Crusaders passed me, carrying another wounded with them. I watched the temple, then settled myself down behind a rock. I could not, not yet. "Sir!" "And, did you count them?" "Y-Yes, sir." I listened. "Well, how many?" "W-We are still looking for further survivors sir. But, right now, we're missing 1056 people, s-sir." I stopped breathing. 1056... that were more people than we had on Kilika Port... Only now I saw my leg was bleeding heavily. I turned to the temple. I had to go in there sometime. I slowly limped inside.

The temple was lighted the same way like back in Kilika and Besaid. Four tourches in the main hall, and a stair leading to the Cloister of Trials. I saw several field beds installed around the main hall, and priesters and other women taking care of the people lying in them. Screams filled the room. "I'm dying, I'm dying!" "Aah-ah..." "GEMM SA!" What was I doing in there? I could quite simply cast a cure spell, right? I raised my hand. "Cure..." Nothing happened. I had wasted to much magic on trying to cure Audax.

I dropped my staf. A women rose from another patient. "Lady Summoner!" She pushed me down onto an empty bed. "Let me see that leg." "No, I-I'm fine, look after the other people..." "No m'lady Summoner, we have done everything we could to help them." "M-My guardian... what about my guardian? Audax! AUDAX!" I heard no answer, there was too many noise. "You need rest," she whispered and casted a sleep spell on me. I flaked out before I could protest.

When I woke up, the fire of the torches had dimmed and I could barely see. I could hear a soft whisper a couple of feet away from me. "Drec fyc y sycylna, y bina sycylna..." "E ghuf. Tysh Kinoc..." I groaned and sat up straight. My leg was still stiff but the wound was heeled. I saw two Al Bhed who had been talking. They went silent as soon as they saw she was awake. "Ec cra y summoner?" "E raynt cra cahd dra baubma fa mucd dukadran fedr myto Yuna. Cu cra sicd pa, pid cu ouihk..." I sighed irritated. "E cbayg Al Bhed, kuuvc!" I snapped and they made a small jump into the air.

I bet much more people thought I was too damn young to be a summoner, but they didn't have to talk like that in my presence. I could speak Al Bhed for years. My grandmother was Al Bhed, she thought me how to speak Al Bhed when I was a little girl. I slid of the field bed. The room turned for a moment but then I stood firmly. "E fecr du caa so guardian, Audax." "Guardian?" "Yes, guardian. Stop pretending like you don't get what the fuck I'm saying, I wanna know what happened to my guardian!" I screamed. To my surprise, no one woke up. Later on I found out I was the only one still alive in there.

I didn't know whether they understood plain English, but they did understand my outburst and on turned to another: "Ku ycg fryd rybbahat du y kiynteyh po dra hysa uv Audax." "Nekrd yfyo." He left the room and I sat down again. Please be alive, please... "Cu, ruf umt yna oui?" He really couldn't get off the topic how young I was. "Vevdaah," I muttered. "E mavd Kilika yvdan Sin yddylgat." "E raynt ypuid ed. Cunno." I shrugged and waited. Two minutes later the man enterred again. "E ycgat." I jumped up. "Yht?" He smiled. "Drao cyet ra'c nacdehk ib eh dra dnyjam ykahlo uidceta dra dasbma."

I screamed of joy and jumped into the man's arms. "Dryhg oui! Dryhg oui cu silr!" I said and kissed him on the cheek. Then I ran outside, barely noticing I was on my bare feet. Storming inside a few sleeping Crusaders woke up, looking alarmed, noticed it was me and fell asleep again. "I'm looking for a man named Audax, they said they brought him here," I asked the lady behind the reception desk. After blinking a few times she pulled out a key and led the way to Audax' room. My hands were trembling when she opened the door with a click.I shuffled inside, then she closed the door again. I couldn't let a smile spreading on my face.

He was lying in a bed, breathing peacefully. He had hardly any scratches at all. I sat down next to him and caressed his hand. He didn't wake and I let him sleep. I was so happy. He was alive and well. I laid down next to him and placed his warm soft hand on my cheek. Yet, a tear rolled from the corner of my eye. Now I could complete my pilgrimage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

**Goobye sphere**

I woke up with a hand stroking up and down my arm. I yawned and pushed the hand away. "Mum... Leave me..." "Why thanks." I jumped up with a yell. Audax laughed and I chuckled slightly. After the laughter stopped we gazed at each other for a moment. I kneeled down in front of his bed. "Glad you're okay," he mumbled. I smiled. "Idem dito."

We stared into each other's eyes for minutes, without saying anything. I know you might think that's almost impossible, but for the two of us back then, it wasn't. "Well I uh..." he mumbled after a while. "I can't get up because of the dizzyness yet, so, I guess we won't be leaving very soon." "That's fine with me," I whispered. I closed my eyes and laid my head on the bed. "What time is it?" "Almost 2 o' clock in the afternoon." I groaned. "You're joking." "Not really. You slept all morning." I laughed quietly. "You know, you saved my life, Audax. If there's anything I could do for you." "Quit your pilgrimage."

I stood up and sighed. "I can't, you know why. Weren't you there yesterday?" He stared at the ceiling and I rubbed my eyes. "I overheard two Crusaders talking. They lost over one thousand people." My lip thrilled. "I almost lost you. I can't afford losing you again." He closed his eyes and hummed. I sat down on a chair thinking of what I would be doing at that moment if he would've died. Crying, probably.

"You know..." Audax said all of the sudden. "I just realise how selfish it is." "Selfish?" "Yeah, your pilgrimage. You're acting like my death would mean the end of Spira for you." He glared at me. "I'm actually gonna go through that with you." I had been wanting to say something but closed my mouth again. And he just lied there, looking at me. "Don't act like it's a selfish thing to do. I will save Spira!" I snapped at him. "If I would've started my pilgrimage earlier, I would've brought the Calm before... before... before all this!"

Tears ran down my face. He sat up straight and beckoned me. Still crying I sat down next to him and he carefully pulled me against his chest. I sniffed and heard him crying quietly as well. "I have to continue my pilgrimage, Audax, I must," I whispered. He said nothing.

The beach was right back in the state it had been before Operation Mi'ihen. Clean, and quiet. I sat down on the edge of the Djose Highroad and watched the endless ocean. Sin must've been hiding somewhere in its depts. The Highroad was empty again. There were no cannons anymore, no cages containing Sinspawn, no Crusaders nor Al Bhed. Just me. And so I sat there, doing nothing, just watching the sun set.

I wished Audax could be sitting here beside me, but he still had to rest. He could barely leave his bed. Everytime he tried he had to sit down again because else he would just bang onto the ground. So I was alone. I stayed with him as much as I could, but I had to get out sometimes. Besides, I had to do something for him as well. He had saved my life. If it wasn't for him, I would be dead no. That I ever doubted his abilities as a guardian. He was the best a summoner like me could wish for.

I heard a distant barking and turned around. "Pyrefly!" I had almost forgot about the little guy. Pyrefly jumped barking loud against my chest, knocking me onto the ground. His furr was wet and dirty and above his left eye he was bleeding. "Oh, Pyrefly, I'm so glad you made it out of there alive," I smiled scratching him behind his ears. He wagged his tail for joy and licked my face. I laughed and took him back to the travel agency.

"Look who turned up," I said as we enterred the room. Audax looked up. "Hey," he laughed as Pyrefly jumped on the bed and offered him a face-lick as well. "Man, Pyrefly, you sure need a bath." Pyrefly yelped and jumped off again. I laughed and sat down on the chair. "So, how are you feeling?" "Well, I can make it to the other side of the room buuut..." "Not back?" He rubbed the back of his head in pain. "Nope."

Pyrefly laid down on the ground and fell asleep quickly. I smiled and rubbed my eyes. "Slept all morning and still I'm beat," I mumbled. "I better go ask for a room downstairs." "You can sleep here," he said and somehow sounded a bit disappointed. "I believe we both need our privacy," I smiled and shook my head in a sad way. "So..." I opened the door. "You got any gil left?" he asked before I went out. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Downstairs I rented a room and immediately stocked up as well. I bought a couple of Potions, Remedies, but most of all, Phoenix Downs. You had to act quick with those, but you never knew. "Will that be it?" the lady asked as she put everything into a paper bag. I checked the list I made before and then nodded. "Oh, no wait!" I said quickly, something suddenly reaching my mind. "You haven't got any spheres by coinsidence?" She nodded and pulled out a sphere. My hands trembled slightly when I payed her and took the bag upstairs.

I went to say good night to Audax then went to my own room. I tossed the contents into my shoulder bag and lied down on my bed. After thinking deeply I stood up again and pulled out the sphere. I twisted it around in my hands as if it was the first time I saw one. With a big sigh I placed it on the table and sat down in front of it. After staring at the blue bulb for a while I turned it on.

I forced a smile on my face. "Hi everyone, it's me, apparently. This will probably be the last thing you'll seeof me and... uh... I'm only halfway my journey, but, I do believe that if I wait any longer it'll be too hard." I smiled sadly while the first tears started to burn in the corner of my eyes. "I'm just gonna talk too each one of you at a time, so, beginning of course with my family. Mum, you've always been my number one. Whenever I was sad you comforted me and cheered me up. You've been my tower of strength since I was just a little girl."

I swept some tears away. "Sorry I'm crying, I just can't believe I'm actually doing this." I paused for a while, catching my breath and calming down. "Okay, snif, I'm cool. I'm just gonna leave it there. I love you mum... It's best if I keep going, so, Joen. I've always looked up to you, to my big brother. In my eyes you could do nothing wrong. Great at blitzball, great at beating up fiends. I owe you one big time.Well, now we're on the same subject, Kilika Beasts." I smiled my tears away. "You rock! I don't care what happened at the blitzball tournament, you just had bad luck. And bad losers as competition." The smile disappeared from my face. "And then that leaves us with another person. Audax."

"I uh – I wanna thank you. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have been able to get this far. You saved my life and I don't know how many times you'll save it again. And everything I said about you – not being that much of a guardian – I'm sorry. Truely, I am. And I'm sorry I won't quit my pilgrimage, cause well, when you see this. That'll mean you weren't able to stop me, but... It's better this way, Audax. For everyone. And once again I'm sorry." I sighed and stroke my hair behind my ears. "I don't know what else to say..." I mumbled. I looked at the sphere like I would look at him. The words slowly reached my lips: "I love you."

I could not say any more. I turned off the sphere and burst into tears. After almost half an hour, I cried myself to sleep.

Audax knocked on my chamber door. "Jentl? Are you awake?" He checked the door. I had forgotten to lock it last night and he slowly pushed it open. "Jentl?" He found me sleeping with my head in my arms on the table. He smiled pitiful. When he laid his hand on my back I groaned for a moment but continued sleeping. "Jentl, time to wake up, it's past ten already." He softly rubbed my back. "Jentl." I woke by his gentle voice and looked at him. "Hey." He smiled. "Hi, how are you?" I raised an eyebrow. "Wha?" He stroke away the hair from my face. "Why did you cry?"

I touched my cheek and realised my face was probably terribly red. "Oh, I – I just... I miss home." He nodded understandingly. "I know you do." He pulled me next to him onto the bed. "Come here," he said and swung his arm around my shoulders. "You can go home if you want to. And this is not a way to stop you, Jen, it's just a suggestion." I looked up at him, fighting back tears. "You can go back for a while and afterwards you can continue your pilgrimage." I sadly shook my head. "You know I can't, it-t-t w-will o-only m-make things – harder..." I stuttered.

He pushed my head against his chest. "Hush, it's okay... Just cry away..." I tightened my arms around his waist. I had to continue my pilgrimage. I had to beat Sin, else, one day, I would lose everthing precious to me. Including him.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER IX**

**Kidnapped by the Al Bhed**

Whiping away my final tears I stood up from the bed and grabbed my staf from the floor. When I turned Audax stroke through my hair. "You must know this, Jentl. You can always go back, no matter what happens. You can." I closed my eyes and laid my hand on his. No matter how far we would get, no matter what we would or what would happen. I knew he would always try to talk me out of it. And yet, somehow, he was failing. Knowing he cared so much about me made me stand up straight and continue fighting. He was my strength, my faith, my everything.

He pulled his hand away and our eyes met. "I'm sorry I keep doing that, I know you won't stop, no matter what." I nodded and he as well closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." "Don't appologise," I smiled. "It's my fault you keep doing that, not yours. Please, forgive me." All he did was smile.

The hymn of the Fayth calmed me. It was somehow comforting. "You know what I heard some Al Bhed saying?" I said as Audax replaced a glyph sphere. "What?" he said puzzled and approached the other side of the room taking another sphere from it's place and putting it back again, irritated. "They said Kinoc was behind Operation Mi'ihen."

He turned to me. "Maester Kinoc?" "That's what they said." "How could a Maester of Yevon do this?" I took the glyph sphere he had just returned into the hole. "The machina were forbidden by the teachings, right? So, it would've been a very easy way to get rid of the, hem, traitors." "That's what this was all about? Killing those who didn't obey the teachings?" "It does seem so." I sighed and inserted the sphere in another hole, opening the door leading to the chamber of fayth.

As I walked op the stairs, Audax once again stopped me. "Is it just me? Or have you too lost respect for Yevon?" "Yeah, kinda. But even more for the maesters." I breathed in deeply and all of the sudden I noticed the empty sensation deep inside. I could not quite tell what it was, so, assuming I was just hungry, I slid the door open and walked inside.

The next morning, we left Djose temple at day brake. Audax bought a map at the agency and was now studying it while we were walking. Pyrefly trotted happily behind us. "So as soon as we reach the Moonflow we ought to turn left and cross it to reach Guadosalam." I was stroding over the path and Audax had trouble keeping up. "Hey, slow down!" he said after folding up the map. He handed it over and I tucked it away. "We mist four days, to be precisely, four days. All because of that idiot Operation Mi'ihen." "Idiot that's new," he smiled and started sumarizing everything I had called it already. "Pountless, useless, terrible, awful, dreadful..." I stabbed him hard with my elbow. "Stop it, it's not funny. If we had gone straight along we were at the Thunder Plains already!" "I don't mind," he smiled and slowed down.

"Well I do," I snapped hasting even more. He stopped. I did as well. "That's not funny," I said, grabbing my staf. I opened my mouth but he was way quicker. "STOP!" I froze on the spot. I saw Audax bursting into laughter and Pyrefly running up to me, sniffling my pants and yelping quietly. "She's fine Pyrefly," Audax smiled and approached me. "You're in a foul situation, right now, aren't you?" he mumbled. "I could just leave you here as a pray for some hungry fiends." I wanned to glare at him but couldn't, the surprised look remained on my face. He raised his hand. "Esuna."

I felt a short cold running through my veins then shocked and stumbled backwards. I was mad but he couldn't keep smiling. Pyrefly started barking loudly but I only looked daggers at Audax. "You had no right to do it," I whispered bitterly. "It was self-defence. I did nothing wrong." I wanted to object, once again, but then all of the sudden, the earth started rumbling and quaking.

"What's that?" I asked panicked. Pyrefly barked even louder. Audax stood close to me, holding my hand. I clasped my other around my staf. The earth bursted open and Audax and I flew into the air, me screaming loudly. Our hands let go and we both fell to different side of the colossal machina, which had emerged from the ground. It was a great metal cockpit, supporting on six limber matal paws. The cockpit turned looking at me. "AUDAX!" I cried crawling backwards, realising I had lost my staf. I turned around and found it lying a couple of feet away from me. I stretched, my fingers touched the cold iron. Something strong, cold, hard grabbed my waist and pulled me up into the air. In barely a couple of seconds I was hanging at least 30 feet into the air.

I grabbed the iron claw cluthed around my waist, tried to pull it open, failed. I heard loud bangs onto the heard ground and realised we were moving, at an incredible speed, back the way we came. I looked over my shoulder and saw Audax running after me, Pyrefly at his side, my staf clamped tightly between his jaws. Looking ahead of me again, I saw the beach. "No, no let go!" I turned to the cockpit and saw a blonde Al Bhed driving the machina. "Mad sa ku!" I cried but he ignored me. His with goggles covered eyes were focused on the ocean.

I heard grumbling way below me and as I looked down I saw Pyrefly sprinting along with the machina. "Pyrefly! My staf!" I screamed. He threw up my staf and I could just grab it with my righthand. "Thanks!" "JENTL!" I saw Audax in a far distance, ending his persuit on the shoreline. I turned my head and saw only the wide ocean. The machina had somehow transformed itself into a raft. "AUDAX!" I screamed, before he was out of reach. "STAY AT DJOSE TEMPLE! I'LL COME BACK TO YOU!" I surveyed the Al Bhed and saw he had raised his hand, mumbling something. Then I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

**Home**

When I woke up, I felt the sun burning on my skin and my throat was dry. I coughed a little and scratched the sand of my tongue. Looking around I was first blinded by the light, and after my eyes focused, I saw nothing but sand. I knew where I was. Sanubia Desert. The machina was still on its way and as I looked down I saw the Al Bhed drinking water from a bottle. God, was I thirsty... I felt painful bruises on the places the iron claw was holding me. Exhausted by the pain and thirst I blacked out.

I woke up with water flewing down my throat. I coughed and sat up straight gasping for breath. At first I thought I had fallen into the water and was drowning, then I saw a man with goggles holding a bottle of water. He had almost drowned me! "Lady Summoner, you alright?" I looked around. The room was dark and cool, and the air was moisty. I coughed and snapped the bottle out of his hands and drinking with big gulps. "Cra'c ymnekrd," he said and I saw another man behind him. He was older, I guessed fourty, and was also wearing goggles.

After I had drunk all of the water I tried to stand up but fell down again. "Lady Summoner, lay down. You are not in good shape." "Thanks to you!" I said hoarse and coughed again. "What's the big idea? First you kidnap me and then you're all worried!" "Our thoughts exactly, Lady Summoner. We are worried." The man who had been crouching in front of me threw another bottle of water in my lap, then stood up and left. The older man sat down next to me. "My name is Cid, don't worry, you have nothing to fear of us." I opened the second bottle and started drinking.

"You are now in the home of the Al Bhed. You are safe here, we'll take care of you." "What am I safe from?" I asked. "You just seperated me from my guardian, he's probably worrying sick about me!" Cid smiled and nodded. "We are keeping you safe from the Final Summoning." I could smack myself in the head. Great! Another Audax! Just great!

"So you're the ones who are behind the disappearing of the summoners." I rubbed my eyes and realised my entire face was covered in sand. I quickly whiped it off. "So, how long are you guys planning on keeping me here?" "As long as necessairy." "As long as necessairy?" "Until you finally give up on your pilgrimage." I shook my head and gave him a sardonic look. "You can wait for a long long time, my friend." He grumbled quietly and stood up. "I hope you enjoy your staying, Lady Summoner. Don't worry, you won't be alone very long." After he left the room I kicked the bottle and screamed. "You can't keep me here! Let me out!" I tried the door but it was locked. I kicked that as well.

Cid was right. Nearly an hour later another summoner was thrown in. I knew her. That brown skin and long black hair. "Hiya Dona," I mumbled. She was apparently shocked to see another summoner in there. "Oh it's you," she said as if she had known me for ages. But back at Kilika, everytime I tried to talk to her, she had ignored me. I was _out of her league_. "Jentl," I said. "I'm a summoner, just as yourself." "So, those whits of the Kilika Beasts were actually telling the truth," she said surprised. I grinned slightly amused. "We're the same now." She grinned back at me. "You'd wish."

The grin slid from my face and I stared at the floor taking another sip. The door opened again and two Al Bhed enterred, carrying diner plates. "Ouin tehan." They handed it over and left again. Dona stared at it with a face of disgust but I just started eating. After all, I hadn't been eating all day long. Dona dropped the plate onto the ground and paced up and down the room. After finishing my diner I was still hungry. I peeked at Dona's plate. "You not gonna eat that?" "No." I put it on my lap. "You sure?" "Knock yourself out."

After also finishing hers I was finally full. "So how long are they keeping us here?" Dona demanded as I threw the plate on top of the other. "Until we decide to give up on our pilgrimage and go home." Her eyes widened. "That's all?" I eyed her, one eyebrow raised. "Huh?" She looked at her nails. "I was already planning to stop. It was becoming too hard. After I get out of here I'm going back to Kilika." I felt hate. Hate for Dona. How selfish... It was hard for me as well, I had almost lost my guardian, I had seen hundreds of people finding their deaths, but did I give up? No, I found strength in these expiriences and determination. I would not quit. I would made it to Zanarkand, summon the Final Aeon and bring back the Calm.

Of course, it would BE much easier if I just turned and went home, just like Dona. Sometimes I thought of it, after I had discussed it with Audax once more. But I could not quit. If I gave up now, and they would come up with another foolish Operation Mi'ihen, Sin would kill them again. And hundreds of people would die - again. That's why I could not quit. That's why I had to go on no matter how many times I would get kidnapped. It was, as I told myself every day, the only way.

But then again, how would I get out? I'm sure they wouldn't thrust me at my word. I was deeply in thought when the door opened again and another summoner was lead inside, accompanied by Cid. "Don't worry, this is for your own good," he whispered and went out again. Yuna stroke her silky brown hair from her face and looked at both me and Dona. Then she smiled. "How are you, Dona?" "Not too well," she muttered. Yuna smiled sadly, then looked at me. I stood up and prayed, and so did she.

"This is the second time we meet, and I still don't know your name," she said with her soft gentle voice. "My name is Jentl, I am from Kilika Port," I introduced myself. She smiled. "So you are Summoner Jentl. I heard many things about you." "Good things I hope," I smiled shily. She laughed shortly. "They say you are the youngest summoner alive. Is that true?" "According to the priest from Kilika, I guess I am," I mumbled blushing. "After your dance Lady Yuna, I could not hold myself back. I had to begin my pilgrimage." "How are you doing so far?" she asked and then realised something. "How is your guardian?" "He's fine," I smiled. "We were just headed for the Moonflow when this machina turned up and brought me here." "I was seperated from my guardians as well," she whispered. "Apparently they don't want us to die. The Al Bhed, of course."

"But still I have to find a way out," I said and grabbed my staf. "Maybe if I summon an aeon he'll be able to get us out." She held my wrist. "We mustn't. These people mean good. I don't want any violence." I lowered my hand. "You are very determined, aren't you?" Yuna smiled. "Sin killed so many people, back at Kilika Port, my younger brother and father, and the Operation Mi'ihen. I want to stop him before he wounds Spira even more." "I understand your grief, but we must wait. Have patience, Jentl." "I can't!" I madly kicked against my diner plate. "Forgive me, Lady Yuna. But leave me for a moment, I need to think..." I sat down in a corner, closed my eyes. Somehow... I had to get of here. Come on, this place had to have some weakness. Three summoners, one space. Food every morning, midday, eve. Think. Some weakness...

I had no idea what time it was. Was it night? Morning? Eve? I did not know. I was tired, drained, and was starting too feel ill. First I though I was just imagining it, after all I had gone through. But the illness turned worse and Ibegan to have the feeling my diner would come out again if Iwasn't careful. Was it because of the diner? "I think I'm sick..." I told them after I couldn't sit up straight anymore. Dona rolled her eyes, not to my surprise. Lady Yuna told me I had fever, and called the guards.

By the time they arrived I could barely stand on my feet. I was lying on the ground, the shoulderbag underneath my head. Although sweat was dripping off my forehead, I was shivering. Two Al Bhed took me from the ground and carried me outside on a stretcher. I was delirious. I could hear voices all the time, my mum calling me for diner, screaming voices, Audax, Pyrefly barking. Suddenly I was laid onto a bed. It was as if I had dreamed the fact they had been carrying me around.

"Sin... Must stop..." I mumbled and felt a cold hand pressing on my forehead. "Blizzard..." "Cra ryc mudc uv vajan." The male voice echoed through my head. "Keja ran cusa fydan." Someone lifted me up at the back of my head and poured cool water down my throat. With lots of effort I swallowed. "Oui drehg cra'c paah buecuhat?" "Hu, cra'c zicd celg. Ymm fa lyh tu vun ran ec mad ran nacd. Cra'mm ryja du raym po rancamv." He turned to me. "You'll have to rest, Lady Summoner. We will put you to sleep." "Sleep..." I mumbled and pictured some Coyotes and Chimera's near me. "Sleep..." He laid his hand over my eyes and a couple of seconds later I dozed off.

"_Jentl! Wake up!" "No, run! RUN!" "AARGH!"_

I shot up straight, sweat rolling down my face and me gasping for breath. My top was sticking to my chest and my entire body was redhot. For no reason at all I started crying. Something had happened in that dream, something, awful. I jumped off the table and paced around the room, trying my very best to remember what the dream had been about. All I could recall was Audax' voice telling me to wake up. I almost got a heartattack because of the loud alarm going off all of the sudden.

"Ehdnitun ymand! Ehdnitun ymand! Ajanouha du draen cdydeuhc!" sounded through the Al Bheds home. Outside the room were screams and shouts and heavy quick footsteps. I rubbed my temples gently to ease the pain. It didn't work though, there was too much noise. Looking round I saw my staf leaning against the wall. I grabbed it and started searching for a way out. Banging the doors a couple of times I came too realise they were locked. Jammed shut.

"Hello? Can anybode hear me?" I called out for the Al Bhed. "Yhoputo?" Sighing irritated and tired I gave up shouting and sat down onto the bench. Silently I stroked the brown flower on my upper arm and hoped I would get out quickly, back to Audax. "E ryda ajano cehkma uha uv oui, zicd vun oui du ghuf dryd!" I yelled hoping they would hear. But if they hadn't heard my calls before they certainly wouldn't now.

"Hey! I think there is an Al Bhed in here!" I heard a dimmed voice shouting from behind the door at his companions. I jumped up and wondered. Could it be? The doors opened and I nodded. Indeed, it were Guado. I had heard from the man's accent. Two Guado enterred the room and observed me. "She does not look like an Al Bhed?" "We cannot afford any mistakes. Eliminate her." Hell with it! Raising my staf into the air they stunned and quickly yet elegant I summoned my newest Aeon, Bolt. Out of thin air, the mighty horse-like Aeon jumped past the two amazed Guado, carrying me on his back. We hastly galloped through the corriders, crushing the Guado and Al Bhed who crossed our path. We stopped briskly as I hearda young woman's scream resounding through the halls.

"Let me go!" Lady Yuna. I hessitated. Would I go help her? This would mean my only way out of here and yet... Lady Yuna had been of great help, emotionally. I tapped Bolt on his shoulder and we turned into the hall from which I thought I had heard the scream coming.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

**The wedding**

I never would've thought the Al Bhed's Home would be so enormous. I had turned into several halways and not a single sign of Lady Yuna's presence. Bolt was of great help destroying many fiends and Guado. The Guado we left to live, but we did not even think of sparing the crude fiends who were attacking helpless Al Bhed. "Lady Yuna!" I cried her name, but no respond. The screams were silenced as well. _Maybe they cast Silent on her,_ I thought. That would slightly difficult the case.

We rushed through the home many times but could not find her. I felt lost, appologised, and started to look for an exit. I realised tact would be handy, so I send away Bolt and went looking myself. This way I could easily enter rooms, which had been impossible because of Bolt's giant body. So, I enterred one of the rooms, hiding from passing Guado. I heard a sudden familiar voice and when I peeked around the corner I saw the blonde guardian again. Just while I was considering on going to inform him about Lady Yuna, someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned, fear clutching my breath. I cooled down when I saw a thirteen year old Al Bhed girl. "Lady Summoner!" she cried. "What shall we do? The Guado are after us!" "Don't worry, I'll take you outside, safely. Just follow my lead!" I said bravely. After letting two machina pass I ran out of the room, the girl following my steps carefully. Hiding behind pipes and doors, we slowly found our way through the Home.

"We are almost at the exit, Lady Summoner," the girl, named Casa, cried full of relief. "Thank you!" That's when we were spotted by a Chimera. His three awful head roared at us and Casa sank down on her knees. "Ur! Bmayca ramb sa, Lady Summoner! E pak oui!" "Cdyo pareht sa, Casa! E'mm dyga lyna uv res!" I said, swinging my staf and starting with casting Shell and Protect on both of us. _If I can protect us with enough white magic, we can beat this thing easily,_ I thought and also casted Nulfire, Nulshock and... We were both hit by Ice Breath.

Although Shell took most of the damage, it still hurted. I heard Casa screaming with pain and I myself also sank to my knees. I prayed and we cured. I stood up again, an angry expression on my face. It would take all of my magic I still had left, but mad with fury I did it anyways. Raising my staf again I cried, "Holy!" I watched how the balls of holy magic took care of the Chimera and the pyreflies went up and to the Farplane. Casa embrassed my legs and started crying tears of joy. "Dryhg oui, cu silr, Lady Summoner! Oui cyjat sa! E dryhg oui!" Smiling, I pulled her up. "Zicd kad ic uid uv rana." She smiled still beaming with joy and relief, happy to be still alive, and took me outside, pulling me along with my hand.

The sun burned my skin. I breathed in the warm air, but Casa kept pulling me with her. "It is not safe, Lady Summoner, come!" She led me to a hoover, hidden behind a big sandhill. She started the hoover and in a matter of minutes the screaming and sound of explosions had faded.

We drove for hours and I did not know where I was going. Thoughts ran through my mind. Sanubia Dessert was an island... how in the world would I get out of this place? Out of this place and back to Audax. I just hoped he did as I told him: wait. I had put on my hood, protecting my face from the strong sun rays. I loved him. I would tell him I love him, no, no I couldn't. I would, I said it on the sphere, no. I had to make another one. No, I should leave it that way. I wanted to see his reaction, look into his eyes...

"What are you thinking about, Lady Summoner?" Casa asked, who was driving the hoover. I shrugged. "E muja so guardian." She looked over at me, but could not catch my eyes because of the hood. "Ouin guardian?" She was silent for a while. "Tuac ra ghuf?" "Hu," I said shaking my head and suddenly, started crying. "Yna oui ugyo?" she asked and stopped the hoover. I told her everything, how I felt. I wanted him to know, I did, but it would be too hard for him. He already found it hard I was on a pilgrimage as his best friend. "E ihtancdyht. Pid, pameaja sa, Lady Summoner ed ehtaat fuimt pa pacd ev oui tet hud damm res." "E ghuf, E ghuf." I sighed deeply, hiding underneath the hood. "Ed'c zicd rynt, Casa."

"Hey! Yna oui dfu ymnekrd ujan drana?"

Casa waved her hands happily at the two Al Bhed who came running from behind a hill. "Oac! Fa'na ymnekrd!" she cried with her hands around her mouth. "Cra'c y cissuhan yht fa cruimt aclund ran pylg du Djose Temple yc vycd yc fa lyh!" They stopped and one of them pointed behind him. "Drana'c y zad nayto ujan drana, ed'c hud cu pek, pid ed'mm dyga ran pylg cyvamo!" She restarted the engine. "Don't worry, Lady Summoner, you'll be reunited with your guardian in no time!"

A couple of minutes later we found ourselves flying a small reddish jet. "Djose Temple, cdnyekrd yrayt!" one of the Al Bhed flying the jet yelled. I bent over and indeed saw through the enormous window we were approaching Djose Shore. "Alright," I smiled. "Dyga ic tufh, kioc!" Casa said cheerfully and we started descending. In a matter of time, the jet landed on the shore and Casa and I got off. "I must proceed travelling, Lady Summoner," Casa said. "But I do hope we shall meet again!" She prayed and I did as well. "Safe journey, Casa." She hopped back on board and the jet took off. "Yht oui cdyo uid uv dnuipma!" I laughed. I waved her goodbye and the jet shot into the cloudless sky, onto a new destination. I pierced my staf into the sand and sat down. I waited till sun down, and then went back to the travel agency.

I found Audax downstairs, pacing up and down as usual. "Ruf yna oui?" I grinned. He spotted me and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're okay!" he cried, tightly wrapping his arms around me, which hurt because I was almost entirely burned. I forced a painful smile and patted him on the back. "I'm fine." "How did you escape? Where did they take you?" he asked. I smiled. "Long story, but first. Are you Al Bhed?" He rolled his eyes. "Nope," he said and raised an eyebrow. "Why?" I shrugged. "Oh nothing, you and the Al Bhed just seem to have certain things in common."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

**Rumours**

We (once again) left the next day at day break. It was cold outside and I wrapped my cloak tightly around my body. As we breathed, small clouds existed and faded in the early morning air. Audax instinctly rubbed his arms to gain some warmth. "Yevon, it's freezing," I said shivering. "It'll be a couple of hours walking before we reach Guadosalam," Audax said and forced a smile. "Until then we'll just have to freeze." I stopped for a moment. "Can't we go sit down for a while, until the sun comes through? If I keep going on like this I'll turn into an ice cube!" I shivered. He rubbed my arms and we kept on walking. "If we stop now we'll freeze for sure. If we keep walking it'll keep us warm, so let's just keep moving."

I walked up close to him, hoping it'd keep me warm like that. After almost half an hour of walking, we finally reached the Moonflow. It was beautiful, but I knew the sight would be even prettier at night. But we couldn't wait that long and I felt sorry. If there would be one place I'd like to pause, to put up camps or whatsoever, it would be here. But it was too cold, we just had to keep going.

Pyrefly didn't seem to be troubled by the harsh cold at all. But of course, he had a thick warm fur to protect him. Jealous, I pulled the hood even further over my head than it already was, leaving me to see nothing but the path. The dry hard frozen ground. Walking along the moonflow I picked up the smell of a fire. Pyrefly, obviusly, smelled it too and ran on. "Pyrefly!" I called but he wouldn't return. Grumpy, we sauntered after him. And after walking for a while, saw a bunch of teens sitting around a campfire. Some grownup was complaining loudly. "Are you out of your mind? In the name of Yevon! You'll create a brushfire!" The teens just laughed at him.

Pyrefly had already found himself a spot near the fire and so did we. "Oh for cryin' out loud! Will you plea-" The man noticed the staf I was holding. "Oh, forgive me, m'lady! My apologies!" I just smiled and closed my eyes, enjoying the gentle warmth of the fire. Audax blew warm air into his fists and pulled his legs against his chest. The teens who existed from three young muscular boys and a girl were joking and laughing loudly. "Hey, did you hear about lady Yuna?" the guy sitting closest to me suddenly said.

Peeking through half-closed eyes I saw he had short black hair sticking out in all sorts of ways. The girl with a long red pigtail sweeped it over her shoulder and shook her head. "Well, you already know she was engaged to maester Seymour, right?" the boy muttered. I listened with all intrest. Audax however didn't even notice. "Well, turns out she had a different view upon the wedding. She killed maester Seymour and suddenly disappeared!" The groups gasped in amazement. "Lady Yuna killed a maester?" another boy with big dark eyes and a very short brown ponytail asked. My mouth hung open slightly. Lady Yuna... It couldn't be! I didn't have any respect left for the maesters since that awful Operation Mi'ihen, but _kill_ one?

I pushed Audax against his shoulder and he looked up. Obviously, he had almost been asleep. "What?" he asked still sleepy. "They said Lady Yuna killed a maester." His eyes widened. "Summoner Yuna?" I rolled my eyes at the teen boy who started telling colourful about wishing he had been there so he could kick her butt as well. The boys laughed loudly but the girl casted them a dissaproving look and fumbled with her pigtail.

"You think he's serious?" Audax muttered. I shrugged and stood up. "Dunno, let's just keep moving." As soon as we were a couple of feet away from the fire, we were struck by the wind blowing shrewdly. Once again Audax pulled me against him in a way to keep us both warm. And it did keep me warm, deep inside. Walking for another 15 minutes a couple of giant blue animals drew my attention. "Shoopuff?" I asked amazed. "Yep, those are Shoopuff," Audax smiled.

I had never seen a Shoopuff before in my entire life. But then again, the farest I had been from home was Luca and the Mi'ihen Highroad, which I had walked already with my dad when I was ten. It was fun. Back then, the Highroad had been filled with Chocobo's, the big yellow birds. My dad had rented two and a Crusader took us for some lessons. I had great memories back then. But, Shoopuffs... Nope, this was the first time I saw one in real life.

"Are we going to ride one?" I asked, observing the cabin on one of the Shoopuff's back. "Yep," Audax smiled and went over to one of the Hypellos, the weird headed blue guys, to get ourselves a ride. Pyrefly barked anxiously at the enormous creatures. I crouched and petted his head in order to keep him quiet. He yelped quietly and I smiled. "Don't worry, Pyrefly, they won't hurt us. They'll only bring us across the lake." "Jentl!" Audax beckoned me. I stood up and walked over to him. "Thish way, Lady, Shummoner," the Hypello said and pointed at the elevator. Stepping onto the elevator I wondered how safe this was? We shot up and screaming I tightened my arms around Audax's waist. He however stood firmly on the platform. It turned and now led us straight into the cabin on top of the Shoopuff. Audax laughed, lifted me up from the ground and carried me insisde.

"That's not funny, Audax!" I cried still in fear. He just chuckled and put me down on a purple couch. "Is this safe?" I asked as Audax settled himself opposite me on another purple couch. "I mean, can't this thing fall down?" "Well, yeah, but it'll need one of Sin's gravity bombs to do that," Audax joked. "That's not funny," I snapped and looked the other way. No Sin jokes were funny, I didn't want to hear about it.

Pyrefly was jumping excited from one couch to another. "Careful he doesn't fall out," I warned. "Come sit over here, Pyrefly," Audax called and tapped the place beside him. Pyrefly ran over to him and sat down beside him. "We're cool," he said and slapped Pyrefly on the back. I smiled slightly and rubbed my belly. "I'm hungry," I mumbled. "We'll eat something in the Inn of Guadosalam. Just hang on for a few more hours." I groaned and lied down on the couch, that way the wind didn't bother me anymore. But I was so tired, that after a few minutes, I fell asleep.

I woke up, uncomfortable. After a while I realised somebody was holding me, and dragging me down the road. In reflex I started screaming and kicking, not knowing where I was or who had been my kidnapper. "Leave me alone! Let go off me!" I heard a loud cursed and was dropped onto the ground. My cape was thrown half over my head so I couldn't see. I quickly pulled it off and jumped up panting. "Ouch... That hurt, Luana... That really did..." I was sure my cheeks were growing crimson at seeing Audax lying on the ground, left cheek red.

"Sorry!" I cried kneeling down next to him. "So sorry!" Moaning he sat up, painfully rubbing his cheek. "Then you're trying to be nice, instead of quite simply waking her up you carry her for about five miles on an uneven road and this is what you get!" I tried to keep a straight face. "Here, let me just... cure!" I was still blushing as he got up. "Uhm, feeling any better?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment then chuckled. "I do know how to pick 'em." I laughed quietly as he rubbed the sand off his shorts and shirt then picked up my shoulderbag and staf from the ground. I took the staf but he said he'd carry the bag.

"How far till Guadosalam?" I asked. "About 4 more miles," he said. "We'll be there at noon." He peeked at me. "We uh, staying there till tomorrow?" I peeked back at him from underneath my hood then nodded. "Sure. I'd like to go see my father in the Farplane." He almost made a little leap into the air, however he did march on with a smile from ear to ear. He truelly was saving as many time as he could and somehow knowing he did made me happy.

In Guadosalam we went straight to the Inn, there to find out there weren't any single rooms left and we had to share a double room. Luckily with two separate beds. I threw myself onto the one nearest the door. "I can't feel my legs anymore..." I muttered and closed my eyes. "What about me?" Audax chuckled. "I had to carry you for most the journey." I sniggered and rolled over. "Now, you're not gonna like sharing a room with me cause I talk in my sleep," I told him with a grin. How often people had told me that after a slumber party. Audax only laughed himself. "No trouble at all cause I snore!" "NOOOO!" He threw his pillow at my face and I could just duck away, causing it to knock a vase off a table.

"I ain't paying for that!" Audax immediately cried. "WHO ELSE? You threw the freakin pillow!" I responded. "But you ducked away! It's all so totally your fault!" "Hey you wanna piece of me?" In a matter of seconds we were lying on the ground holding a pillow fight. And after a couple of minutes, it had turned into a wrestling match. "YOU PAY!" "NO YOU!" "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Audax pressed me against the ground. "Pay, or I'll crush you!" "You wouldn't!" "Watch me!" We lied there panting, looking each other in the eyes stubbornly. "We could of course just not tell them," Audax then suggested and rolled off of me. I could just see his face growing red before he turned around and went into the bathroom. I raised an eyebrow. What was with him all of the sudden? My tummy rumbled and I reached for my shoulder bag to check if I still had a little bite left. Nope, nothing. Unless I was planning to ease my hunger with Phoenix Downs and Potions.

Moaning I rolled over on the bed pressing my hands on my stomach. "I need some yummy yummy yummy for my tummy," I whined and the bathroomdoor opened again. Audax chuckled at seeing me. "You hungry or something?" I nodded and rubbed my stomach. "I need fooooood..." I whined in a childlike voice. With a laugh Audax pulled me from the bed. "Let's go get something to eat whiner." "Don't make me have Mammoth sit on you."


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

Chapter XIII**

**Escape from Guadosalam **

I stared at the image of my father and didn't know what to say. I wanted him back with me again, holding me and soothing me like he had always done. Why did he have to die? Why couldn't he stay with me? I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "You okay?" "I have to defeat Sin," was all I could say and faced Audax. He sighed and nodded. The words I had spoken so often, but they were true. I had no other choice but to defeat Sin and bring the Calm again. No one would have to die… except for me. My farewel sphere was a burden in my bag. Every step I took I could feel it burning in my side. Audax didn't know of it, and I would only tell him once I had summoned the final Aeon.

I said my father goodbye and left the Farplane, knowing I would return there soon.

"We'll leave tomorrow at noon," I told Audax that night, when we were getting ready to go to bed. "It's gonna be rough in the Thunder Plains so we better stock up enough Potions," Audax said and pulled out his shoes. "Don't worry, I can cast NulShock on both of us, we'll make it through," I comforted him and lied down in my bed. I was tired and my feet were still aching because of the journey. "Yevon, I'm so tired…" He sat down next to me on my bed and leaned against the wall. "After we're through the Thunder Plains, we have to cross Macalania Wood to get at the lake," he mapped out our route. "Are we gonna visit the temple at the same day or are we first going to spend the night there?" "We'll see how much time we've got left," I mumbled then yawned. "Can we talk about this tomorrow please? I really need to get some sleep…" "Sure."

Supportive as he was, Audax took out my shoes then tucked me in. "Sweet dreams," he mumbled and gave me a short kiss on my forehead. Once again I felt that little tingle in my stomach, a strange feeling I had whenever he touched me. I heard him crawling into bed as well. "G'night," I said, before he switched the light off and the room was consumed by darkness and moments later I was as well, by sleep.

"Jentl! Jentl, wake up!" I moaned as I felt two hands shaking me from one side to another. "Wha-?" I muttered then saw Audax' face. "Audax, come on, I wanna sleep…" He patted me on the cheek. "We have to leave." "Why? What time is it?" As I sat up I saw Audax quickly packing all his stuff and he turned to me. "Come on, pull on your shoes." With a sigh I did as he told me. Pyrefly was striding around the room, ibviously worried, stopping now and then to check the door. Something had made the poor thing very upset. "Audax, what's the rush?" He pulled me up. "There's things going on downstairs… Something about Lady Yuna, and about us." Finally I was awake. "What do you mean?" "Some idiot told the locals we were very close to her and that we supported her and blah-blah, and now they think we're against the Guado." I could not grasp everything he was saying, until I recalled what those teens had been talking about the previous day. About Yuna attacking Maester Seymour, and killing him.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" I cried as I pulled on my cloak as well. He swung his bag over his shoulder. "Leave as fast as possible." I was afraid, since what happened to Audax, it was my first time be real afraid again. I wanted to leave this place as fast as possible. Audax guided me down the stairs, quietly, making sure no one could here me. It could not be much after sunrise, I even assumed it was still night. We sneaked through the corridor, downstairs where I could hear muttering in the lobby. I held my breath as Audax pushed me against the wall, and listened.

"They say she is staying here," a Guado mumbled. "Lots of travellers pass here, I am not very certain…" the inn-keeper spoke. I could feel my heart beating in my throat. Please leave, please just leave… "There is only one way to be certain that serpent rests here… We will search every room in this inn!" I suppressed a gasp and Audax held me tightly, pushed me fiercefully against the freakish wall. If we would lean to much into the stairway, we'd be spotted without any doubt. "I respect my guests. Some travellers came a long way and they need rest. If you are so determined to find this summoner, than do it tomorrow morning when my customers have left." Silence for a while, only my irregular breathing broke it. "Very well. We'll return when the sun rises." Footsteps were heard, a door opened and closed again. I sighed in relief.

I turned to Audax. "Everyone's looking for us. How are we supposed to get out?" Audax pondered for a while, keeping one eye on the door. Then a small smile spread on his face. "I guess we'll have to move fast." It took a while before I finally grasped what he was reffering to. I raised my staff. "Hastega." Our surrounding blurred and a soft buzzing was heard. "Move fast," I smiled. He took my hand and together we hurried towards the door, outside where I almost bumped into a Guado. Audax pulled me at my hand through the decelerated village. Although we were moving at incredible speed, that didn't mean we were unharmable. When I looked back I saw a couple of Guado chasing us in slow-motion, a pretty goofy sight, but we kept running. Towards the Thunder plains. Then suddenly I got struck down by lightening.

I collapsed onto the ground, shaking. After some time I came to realise both of us had been attacked by magic, casted by one of the Guado, who was clearly under the influence of a Haste spell. I heard Pyrefly barking loudly. Audax took me up from the ground. "This is gonna get tricky," he said. "Run towards the Thunder Plains, I'll meet you in the Inn in Macalania." "B-But Audax!" I objected, seeing how more Guado joined in. "RUN!" he commanded and gave me a push in the back. I nearly tripped, then broke into a run, Pyrefly following my steps. I did not want to leave him behind, but I had no choice. I could only cast white magic and it was very inconvenient to summon an Aeon in such an inclosed area. So instead I ran, down the path towards the Thunder Plains. Without looking back. When I saw the first lightening flash, I heard a scream far behind me, back in Guadosalam.

After casting Nulshock on myself and Pyrefly, I walked the Thunder Plains at a good pace. It had been hard to just keep on walking, but I knew that if Audax indeed was in trouble, there was little I could do anymore. Pyrefly yelped now and then, just as worried about him as I was, but we kept walking. In a matter of hours, and without being bothered by the lightening too much, we arrived at the Macalania Woods. I was amazed by its beauty. The trees had a certain mystical raidiance, glowing with a bright blue light. Pyrefly jumped up, fascinated by the butterflies fluttering between the trees.

It was a very beautiful place indeed, but also very easy for travellers to get lost. It was like a giant, living labyrinth and we had a dreadful time wandering of trail and walking around in circles. Edventually, we started to get colder, clearly indicating we were starting to reach the lake. I had often casted a look backwards, but no sign of Audax following us. This was the third time this journey my guardian and I were seperated and I was really starting to get sick and tired of it! Couldn't we for once remain at each other's side, damn it! A small white flake fell down on my nose and I looked up.

We had reached the end of the woods, and snow was now falling down on the white landscape. I had never seen snow with my own eyes before and it had something magical. Pyrefly sniffed in confusion at the thick snow covering the ground and I pulled my hood over my head. It was not really that comfy walking around in shorts and top through the ice-cold scenery, but it had to do. We reached the lake and the Inn after a couple if minutes and quickly fled inside. Pyrefly shook his fur dry while I checked in. I stayed there in the lobby, waiting for Audax. When I took a look outside the window I saw the snow had grown even thicker and the lake was hardly visible anymore. It was a true storm out there and I knew Audax wouldn't be able to make it here for the next hours.

Pyrefly yelped at my feet and I scratched him behin his ear. "Don't worry Pyrefly," I comforted the dog. "I'm sure Audax will arrive here when the snow has stopped." He laid his head against my leg and I sighed deeply. "I hope."

To make things worse, in the middle of the night the central heating broke down and the inn turned mighty cold. With every breath I took a small cloud emerged, then dissolved into the cold air. Downstairs, the Innkeeper had started a small fire in the stove, where the few guests had gathered to warm themselves. Pyrefly laid his head on my lap and I stroke him through his warm soft fur. It was still storming outside and it only took a couple of minutes before the innkeeper concluded we were snow-bound. With a sigh I stared outside the window, wishing Audax was alive and well in the travel agency in the Thunder Plains…


	14. Chapter 14

**

* * *

Chapter XIV**

**Calm Lands**

I blinked and saw the smouldering remains of yesterday's fire. As I looked around I saw most travellers had already moved away from the fire, either back to their room or outside the travel agency. Pyrefly was running around the lobby, teasing the innkeeper who was trying to get the place cleaned up since the floor was full of snow. I stretched and rose from the ground. Whe I looked outside he window I saw the snow had reduced to a few tiny flakes. With a sigh I called Pyrefly and together we returned to my room. Audax hadn't arrived throughout the night and I was really starting the get worried. Wat if something had honnestly happened to him? Then what was I supposed to do! I couldn't just sit around here waiting forever! And I also couldn't just head towards the temple alone… I had heard from sources it was pretty dangerous with all the ice elemental fiends out there, keeping in mind I only had defensive magic, except for my aeons. But still… I wanted Audax wth me when I enterred the chamber of the Fayth.

A sudden knock came from my door, later in the afternoon and the innkeeper stepped in. "Lady Summoner?" "Yes," I said, rising from my bed. "There is a man waiting for you downstairs." My heart lept and I sprinted out of the room, downstairs into the lobby. "YOU MADE IT!" I cried right before jumping into Audax' arms. He chcukled. "It takes more then some third class magic to bring me down, alright?" I let go of him and Pyrefly also started jumping up at him, barking happily. "What took you so long?" He smiled while petting Pyrefly. "I came here to Macalania, couldn't have been more than half an hour behind, but the snow was so thick I couldn't make it through. I waited for an hour or so then decided to head back to the travel agency in the Thunder Plains. After a good night sleep I returned." I nodded with a smile. "I thought so."

A couple of hours later, after we had eaten a small bite, we head towards the temple. The snow was pretty clear and all fiends faced Audax' Firaga. In short, we reached the temple without too much difficulty. The priests prayed for us as we went inside and up the stairs. "Boy, this has been a while," I sighed while walking up the stairs to the Chamber of the Fayth. "I guess this one is our last… then it's Zanarkand…" I turned to Audax. "It's still a very long way to get there," I told him softly. "A couple of days," he said. "Not too much if we take a Chocobo in the Calm Lands." He didn't look at me, just corssed his arms and watched a torch burning. "Jentl… I just want to say that…" He paused then looked at me and in the fire burning I could see his eyes watering. "Kilika Port won't be the same without you." I didn't want him to see me cry so I quickly turned around and went inside, before my first sobs were heard.

I obtained my next Aeon, my last, in a record of two hours. A beautiful lady dressed in ice and I called her Crystal. When we left the temple the snowing had increased again and I hid in my cloak while Audax laid his arm supportingly around my back. Slowly we walked away, back to the Travel Agency to spend the night there. Although the central heating was fixe, the innkeeper started another little fire in the lobby around which we sat. We were the only ones and I didn't know whether there weren't any other people in the inn or whether nobody wanted to leave his room. "We'll cross the Calm Lands tomorrow. Taking a Chocobo it will only cost us a couple of hours. We don't have to stay at the travel agency. We can go straight ahead." "It's the last place we'll encounter, you sure you don't wanna rest up there." "Possitively." Audax sighed deeply and warmed his hands at the fire. Pyrefly rolled over on his back, dreaming something I could not grasp. Audax lowered his hands and rested his head upon his knees. "I… I'll miss Kilika…"

He raised his head in surprise and saw a tear running down my face. "It was such a nice place to grow up." Hesitantly he laid his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled into his arms. "Jentl… It will be alright, you'll see. You always told me, right? That everything was gonna turn out just fine?" I nodded at hearing my own words. "Sometimes I just need somebody else to tell me," I whispered and wrapped my arms around his waist, making sure he wouldn't let go of me. But he wouldn't, I knew he wouldn't.

We left early that morning, through Macalania's wonderful forrest. I carried a sphere with me, recording the wonderful surroundings. I had already told Audax about it and he promised he'd give my mum the spheres I made as soon as he got back in Kilika. There was a very pleasant atmosphere in the Calm Lands. So peaceful and quiet… Wide green grass and a clear blue sky. Completely different from the Thunder Plains. "It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" I whispered and Audax nodded, while Pyrefly ran around freely, barking and rolling around in the fresh grass. I was startled by a rare, yet familiar sound and turned around. A couple of yards away from us stood a middle-aged man with a bunch of big yellow birds. "Chocobos!" I smiled and Audax turned his head. "Cool." "In my memory, they were much taller," I said. "You were just much shorter," Audax chuckled and walked off. "I'll be right back."

I heard Pyrefly barking loudly, turned and saw he was grumbling at an orange blue-striped Killer Bee. It pointed his sharp sting at him and Pyrefly showed him his teeth. "Hey! Leave him alone!" I yelled and interfered in the fight, waving my staff from side to side as to scare him off. "Shoot!" The Bee buzzed loudly, floating from one side to another, carefully observing my staff movements. Then he extended his sting, and without any warning rushed forward, piercing me in my arm. I cried in pain and smacked the Bee in the head, after which he flew off in a hurry.

Blood and a strange green liquid oozed down my arm and dripped into the grass. "Awie…" I mumbled while a flashing pain struck me everytime I moved an inch. I knew these symptoms, as well as I knew I was poisoned by its venom. Pyrefly yelped and tried to lick my arm clean but I quickly jerked away my arm, almost fading in pain. "Aw! Don't touch it Pyrefly!" I cried. "What did you do now?"

I blinked in confusion when Audax kneeled down next to me. "Killer Bee," I muttered and he carefully took my aching arm in his hands. "Carefull…" I begged. He nodded and examined the wound. "Easy now," he whispered and held his hand above the wound. "Esuna." The bright light consumed my arm and after a soft droning pain, I felt at ease again. "I didn't know you could cast white magic," I said when he cured the wound with a cure-spell. "Only Cure and Esuna," he told me as he helped me up. "You never know when you need them." "Where would I be without you, Audax?" I said gratefully. "Still in Kilika, I guess," he shrugged. I giggled and smacked him in the chest. "That was a rethorical question, silly." "I am entirely against the 'retorical question concept'. When you ask a suestion, people answer. It's that simple."

"Oh man, this has been a while… a long while…" The Chocobo waited patiently for me to mount but I had no clue on how to get on it! When I was little, my dad had just placed me on its back. "Here, I'll give you a hand," Audax said. He kneeled down and held his hands for me to put one foot in them. "I don't need a hand, I need a ladder," I whined. He chuckled as I trusted out on his hands and jumped onto the Chocobo's back. I wiggled for a while, then grabbed the rein and relaxed. A couple of feet away, Audax easily mounted his Chocobo. I clapped my hands, careful not to scare the yellow bird. He made a little bow and ordered the Chocobo to walk at a steady pace. I followed.

"How come your so good with Chocobos?" I asked him and he shrugged. "Guess I'm a natural," he smiled sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow and he laughed. "Alright," he admitted. "I've lived a couple of years in Luca. That's where I practised Blitzball, and once in a while went to ride a chocobo." "Oh you filthy…" "What? Filthy what?" he asked with fake angry tone. I chuckled and petted the Chocobo. Pyrefly was running next to us, eyeing the animals suspiciously.

"Hey, Audax, wanna race?" I then asked with a smile. "You're really going to try everything to get through Mt. Gagazet in one day, huh?" he said with a sigh. I smiled sweetly and he shook his head chuckling. "Fine, but don't you cry when I win. "You've got to promise me the same thing Audax," I said and reached out my hand. "Shake it." With a deep sigh he grabbed my hand. "As I said…" He and his chocobo strode off. "Don't make a cry when I win!" "You git!" I screamed and we hurried after him.

Pyrefly did his very best to keep up but fell way behind in a matter of seconds. "If you win it's an empty win!" I yelled at him when we were running next to each other. "All is fair in love and war!" he merely replied, gave a little tug at the rein and ran ahead. I let go a frustrated sigh and followed him. "Yevon, I hate you!" I grumbled. He whooped loudly and I rolled my eyes, as we ran past the cliff towards the opening leading to the foot of Mt. Gagazet. I gave up on trying to catch up and let the Chocobo walk on easily.

Audax was laughing when I finally arrived at the wooden bridge. "Even Pyrefly arrived here before you," he chuckled and helped me get off. "So?" I said a little mad and he gave me a friendly pat on the back. "Still I'm glad you finally decided to take it easy. With all your hurrying and all." When we walked up the bridge I hesitated for a moment. Looking up I could clearly see the peak of Mt. Gagazet. Behind that great mountain lied my terminus. Zanarkand.

Audax rested his hand on my shoulder. "It'll be rough trying to get over Gagazet. It's best if we… just keep moving." I looked at him. "I'm glad you're here with me, Audax." He said nothing, only nodded, and together we followed the trail leading to my end.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**

* * *

Chapter XV**

**My guardian**

It was pretty though getting over Mt. Gagazet. Halway we were tormented by a deadly snow storm, which almost blew me off the road several times if it hadn't been for Audax clinging on to me.We had to stay close together all the way, his arms wrapped around me to keep me close and avoid me getting blown away again. Pyrefly was yelping the entire time, biting Audax pants to have a little support. It was freezing and I wished with all my heart we would reach the peak. When we got over that, it would be over.

I screamed as my left foot slipped away on the icy ground and fell to the ground. Audax quickly grabbed my arms and pulled me back up. "We should've stayed at the agency," he said once again, probably the nineth time that day. I refused to speak and held on tightly. How could I have known there was a storm coming up! Okay, maybe Pyrefly's yelping could've predicted something but it wasn't my fault!

We reached the peak and Audax nearly had to push me ahead, since my feet were nearly frozen and I could barely move. "I'm cold!" I whined. "Oh really?" was his response and we kept moving. Finally we got over the peak, and the storm went down. Only small flakes of snow came floating down and the wind was dropping. Finally I felt more at ease. I kicked the snow off my boots and together we walked on. After a while I regained the feeling in my legs and was able to walk normally again. I took the hood from my head and felt the sun breaking through the thick clouds and stroking my skin. "Glad that's over," I sighed and Audax shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean? You mean you rather go back there and freeze?" I demanded and he sighed. "I don't know how to feel. So we got through the storm and I'm glad about that, don't get me wrong but…" He swallowed. "We'll reach Zanarkand by night fall and…" "Audax, please don't make me go through this again," I begged. "We can't go back now, just can't. I have to do this and now… You being so sad about all this makes me doubtful…" "Sorry," he mumbled and then smiled widely. "On we go!" He took my arm and marched on with bg steps. I couldn't stop a chuckle escaping my mouth and marched along, Pyrefly mimicing our steps as well.

"It's amazing…" I whispered breathless. The summit… It was more beautiful than I could have ever imagined… Water rose from the lake upwards, not really streaming, more like, floating. "It sure is," Audax mumbled. Pyrefly was eyeing it rather nervously as well as the rock behind us, in which we could see people; hundreds of people. I shook my head awaking from this magical moment. "We better keep going." "Will you for once just wait!" he cried and I could hear a tone of anger in his voice. I immediately froze and looked at him. "Waiting isn't going to make things easier, Audax," I whispered but he continued looking at the water. And it was pretty obvious he wasn't going to move.

"Audax," I spoke again. "It's no use, what are a few minutes going to matter? They don't, Audax, they don't matter." "They do to me," he snapped and I realised that for once he was truelly angry with me. He had never approved what I did during the journey, always wanting to keep moving quickly, but now I realised he was just angry.

"Audax, please!"

"I've just had it, Jentl!" he cried and I now spotted the many tears rolling down his cheeks. "Always 'moving on' never waiting. We've travelled through entire Spira and not once have we stopped to admire it's beauty!"

"You can admire it afterwards," I spoke and he laughed.

"Can I Jentl? After you're dead? When you've died? When you've died I'm supposed to walk back home and smile, glad that the Calm has come, glad Spira is safe, glad that you're gone and I'll never see you again except in farplane! Where you'll be just an image, not a person but in image! Just floating there, not responding to anything I say or anything I feel! What's the change, right Jentl? You don't respond to me now, you don't feel anything I feel! You just ignore me!"

I couldn't move anymore. Everything he was telling me was so… Was that really how he felt right now? Had I really been so oblivious to him? I had never realised… But it was true. The only thing I had seen was my goal, was bringing the Calm to Spira. That's all that had mattered. That had been my priority. After all, when he was wounded, when I had thought he was dead, hand't I been afraid I wouldn't be able to continue my pilgrimmage? Hadn't I been thinking about that too?

"Audax I… I never realised…"

"Indeed, you never did," he muttered. His anger had failed but the tears were still there. "Not ever did you realise."

I was feeling so sorry for him at that time. He was right. I had seen this trip entirely wrong. A summoner's pilgrimmage, her journey to Zanarkand, should be seen as a final trip… A final lesson, to enjoy life in every way. A final journey to witness the beauty of life. Not a journey leading to death. Not a journey till the end.

"I'm sorry, Audax," I whispered. "I've been an idiot. I just should've payed more attention to what you thought and said. If I could rewind it, do it all over again, I would Audax. I wouldn't doubt for a second." I sighed deeply. "But I can't." Those words came out very highpitched. "I'm sorry. I should've thought over it all before I left. I shouldn't have acted so dramatically so spontaneously. I should've…"

"That's enough, Jentl," he mumbled and looked at me, his brown eyes piercing through my soul, me entire being. "No more shouldn'ts. I know that if you could rewind time you would, but that's the problem. You can't. That's what makes all of this so wrong! You meant right but you did wrong! You're too young for this Jentl, that's what everyone has told you since the day you decided to become a summoner. And you know what? They were right."

The tears just wouldn't stop flowing down my face and my silent crying had turned into sobs. "And you know what makes it even worse?" He breathed in deeply, closed his eyes and then spoke loud and clear: "I've always thanked Yevon you did so." My tears stopped abrubtly and I looked at his upset face. "Jentl… Although I know what's going to happen, once we reached the dome of Zanarkand, I can't stop being thankful to fate, to make you do this and make me get closer to you." He rested his hands on my shoulder and I could feel my heart started beating in my throat. "Jentl, you've been my best friend, more than that," he spoke softly. "And I'm so thankful, you let me go through this with you."

He was so close to me, his breath reached my face and I knew what he was going to do. He couldn't… "Don't…" I whispered but was cut off by his lips pressing against mine, his arms wrapping around me and pulling me closer. I could feel his heart beat inside his chest and his hands trembling softly on my back. Why? Why did he have to kiss me? It wasn't a long kiss but after he stopped he would not let go. I hadn't responded to his kiss because I did not want to, I did, but I did not want to make this even harder.

"Audax please," I whispered quietly as his hand stroke a lock away from my face and behind my ear. "It won't help. It's too late."

"I know," he said. "I just wanted to know… how it would feel like, to really love you. To be in love with you and to know at the same time you did too."

I wanted to look away but with one finger he held my chin up and forced me to look at him. But I couldn't. I couldn't show him I loved him too, it would be too hard. Unbearably hard. But I had to look and he saw it. I wanted to look cold-hearted but he still saw it. He could see right through me.

A small smile spread on his face and his eyes spoke: "I thought so." I could not bare anymore and pushed him away. "Please, don't Audax," I begged and turned away. "We have to go." He blinked a few times then nodded and we continued walking, past the summit into the cave leading to Zanarkand.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI **

**The Calm**

My terminus. The ancient city Zanarkand, once just an imagination, now reality right in front of my eyes. The sun was setting and sent his final rays through the dead ruins. All the hard times we had gone through, all leading to this point. My final steps I would take, the final yards of the path of a summoner.

We slowly descended towards the ruins, careful not to wander of the path. Pyrefly was running ahead jumping at the pyreflies floating through the air. So many souls lingering here. After all, this was where it all started. The beginning of Sin's terror. A great machina city long gone. Many summoner's are not even able to witness this place. I was the youngest summoner who ever lived. The youngest one who'd give her life for the Calm.

"Fire!" The firewood burst into a nice warm crackling fire. Audax stood up and looked around, then found me standing a few feet away, on top of a small slope. "This is the place, Audax," I whispered as he stepped up beside me. "When morning comes we leave. Take the final steps." He said nothing, just nodded, but his presence was soothing. From that small hill I could see the old stadium, where blitzball games used to be held. Unbelievable how it used to be back there. All those people probably didn't have a clue of what was going to happen. How history was going to change in just one tiny day, one moment. They died in their ignorance.

Audax held my hand and I looked up at him. "Everything's going to change, won't it?" I had pittied him the entire journey but never before had my compassion been this great. I had felt so comfortable when in his presence for so long, and most of my journey I had wished he shared my feelings. Now I knew he did, now I had proof, all I wanted was that he didn't care about these feelings I experienced.

I nodded and then all of the sudden Audax turned around and hushed me. "You hear that?" I thought he was talking about some fiend, sneaking up on us but saw nothing he could hide behind. Then I looked at the sky and heard it. "The hymn…" From far in the distance, the hymn was heard; it was coming from all around us. "It feels like… Entire Spira is singing." He nodded. The song of the fayth, now crossing entire Spira in one great symphony. I slipped down the hill and sat down close to the fire. "Come sit with me, Audax." He did so and wrapped one arm around my shoulder.

"You've been the best guardian I could've ever wished for," I whispered. Pyrefly yelped and laid his head on my lap. I chuckled and scratched him behind his ear. "And you too, Pyrefly." I watched the fire burning, while the hymn slowly began to fade. "Let's sleep. Before we leave for the ruins of Zanarkand." I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes for my final sleep, before the eternal rest came.

The fire had stopped burning, but no light reached my eyes except that of the stars high above us. I had woken, but morning was far from being. Audax had left and I was now lying on the hard cold ground. With a moan I got up and found his standing on the small hill, not looking at Zanarkan, but something in the West.

"Audax?" He noticed I was awake and beckoned me.

"Come on, over here!"

I quickly leaped up the small hill at his side and found whatever he had been looking at. Sin. Somewhere in the far distance he floated. Audax clasped my arm tightly. "Something's happening." Indeed, although he was so far away, he seemed to be falling. Slowly but still very clearly falling.

Then an explosion, reaching for the corners of Spira, blowing in my face and made me crawl up close against Audax. The ground shook underneath my feet and the light shone brightly through my closed eyelids. For seconds that seemed to be minutes, all that was heard was the noise of the wind blowing, and small rocks rolling over the ground. When it had passed, we looked up again, stunned and unable to speak.

Was Sin… defeated? Then, the final remainings of Sin dissolved into pyreflies and disappeared into the night. The following moment we were found in complete silence. Even if a summoner had finally brought the calm again, not ever had it been this amazing. Not ever had entire Spira been able to witness it. Of course, I had only once experienced it before, when I was very little.

But I could remember someone coming to announce it, not all of us seeing it happen in the sky. After what could've been half an hour we were finally able to speak. Well, we did not really speak. Just jumped up laughing and embraced each other, happier than we could've ever imagined. The Calm had come! And it couldn't have chosen a better time to do so.

The sun was shining brightly, illuminating the old city of Zanarkand. The ruins were covered by a warm amber glow, almost brought back to life. Audax got up and rubbed the sand from his pants as I casted one finally look at the place that would've been my terminus.

"Jentl, come on. We have to get to Luca!"

I looked down at the sphere in my hands, and saw my reflection in the blue globe. The goodbye sphere I had made what seemed to be like a century ago, in a different life. I threw the sphere away, somewhere in the distance it fell into a pile of rubble. Audax was right. I jumped down with a smile and together we walked back home, Pyrefly running after us at a trot.

Things were going to change.

The end


End file.
